The Witch Hunter Twins
by rowan walls
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut as Hansel and Gretel from the witch hunter movie. Lets replace a kickass sibling team with our favorite twins. I wanted more attitude and fight and a little less "Duh" for the twins. loosely follow the witch hunter ideas, characters from both worlds appear. Rated M for eventual smut Tuffxmina, Ruffxsnotlout. I don't own either story. all comments appreciated. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Welcome and thank you for your interest in this story. Please allow me to explain a few things for you. If you have read any of my stories before you will know I like to write adventure and smut. So this creation follows that line. Firstly I originally started this story for poor Tuffnut who never seems to get laid (LOL) so I started thinking who would be a good match for him. Not someone from the HTTYD world so we needed a crossover story. I had recently seen Hansel and Gretal and thought how cool would the twins be as those hunters and the character Mina suddenly became Tuffnut's love interest. Since I picture the nature of Ruffnut as aggressive and bossy she needed a more humble match and I wanted to have her bring Snotlout under her control. (Wicked grin) This story manifested a bit on its own, and after some severe writter's block about how to get where I wanted my characters to be and still follow the plot, we have finally got to the good stuff to say the least. Don't worry Tuffnut's moment with Mina is coming up. And Ruffnut is already having her fun. But If you are a dirty pervert like me and just want to read the hot love scenes then please skip to chapter 8. Don't miss out on the fun ENJOY!_

_RW._

The Witch Hunter Twins

The people of the village were going to burn this girl. The dragon riders watched from high above as a crowd was gathering in the center of town. A young woman was being dragged through the masses of angry people, then forced to stand on the pulpit in front of everyone. She was held firmly by a man on each of her arms. They could see her struggling and fighting trying to get free. Her pleas were drown out by the riotous crowd. A dark narrow man strut the length of the stage before her gesturing wildly and enticing the crowd. The two riders looked at each other knowingly as their big dragon circled lower over the village casting shadows on the crowd gathered in the town square. They had seen this many times before. People were scared and gullible and would look to any scapegoat answer to try and save their own worthless skin. If any arrogant fool gave them a reason for their pains and troubles they would blindly take it, accepting anything they said as truth, even if it meant killing. They could look on this poor waif blindly and no longer see their lifelong friend, or neighbor she was now just a problem and needed to be fixed.

Ruffnut felt herself getting angry. These stupid slow minded cowardly idiots would burn any innocent girl in a lame attempt to solve their witch problem. She leaned over to her brother on the other dragon head of the powerful Zippleback that they rode.

"We've got to stop this! That girl needs our help."

"Why? It's not our concern if they want to go off killing all the maidens in their village. Helping her would be messy."

"It's murder, and you and I both know that that simple girl down there is no witch, and besides letting her burn won't solve anything here either."

"Hiccup said the job was to vanquish only one forest witch who has been harassing livestock. He did not say to interfere with ass backwards village politics."

"Tuff we are going to stop this, now quite stalling or are you going to leave me to take on these in bred hicks alone?"

"Fine, I'm in but you'll owe me"

They swept low and quickly landed their dragon outside of town. They jogged the few streets over to the main square where with a quick nod to each other and a fist bump they split up.

Ruffnut approached the podium behind the arrogant gasbag who appeared to be running the show. He was torturing the young girl who seemed to be close to the twin's age. He ran over to her again and grabbing the back of her head forced her face down into a barrel of water again holding her firmly for several moments while two large men held each of her arms. The crowd cheered. The poor girl came up sputtering and gasping for air.

As the rumpled old man who smelled of cheap smoke and dirty hair continued his impassioned speech about "how the wench was a devils consort and should be burned" Ruffnut snuck stealthily up behind him, her crossbow already drawn taught and loaded waiting braced against her leg.

Obviously enjoying his time in the spotlight he was drawing out the poor girl's torture. He ripped open her shirt, exposing her cleavage and the gentle slope of one breast. Then the masochistic pervert yanked her back by her hair holding her body upright and pressed against his chest as the excitement in the villagers grew.

"The devil always leaves a mark" He yelled his face pressed against the milky skin of her long smooth neck leaving a greasy smudge. "It will be on her body somewhere" The crowd cheered again and surged closer to the stage.

"Find the mark!"

"Take her dress off"

"Show us the proof!"

"She's a witch and we know it!"

"Free us from this evil plague!"

"Burn her, Burn her." They started to chant.

"The HELL you will!" Ruffnut's clear deep throaty voice rang over the masses. The interrogator turned to face his opponent still clutching the woman as a shield. "Over my dead body will I let you bunch of perverts strip down this poor girl in public just so you can ogle her and then jerk yourselves off in your sad lonely beds tonight, while you sentence her to burn."

"YA and who is going to stop me? I'm the law in this town and I have the right to conduct an interrogation as I see fit. This woman is guilty and we will see fit to see her properly executed"

"Molestation is not interrogation, and you will fabricate up any type of evidence to suit your needs for this case." The phlemy gross man turned to eye up his challenger again. He slowly skated his eyes up and down over Ruffnut's form judging her as he looked, staring particularly long at her chest with amusement. Before him stood a tall thin warrior dressed in battle protective leathers. She wore a tight corset style tunic of brown leather the lacings crisscrossing snugly across her breasts, pressing them up and out exposing a rounded cleavage. Leather bindings covered her forearms and hid several useful tools and weapons. Matching soft brown leather leggings clung to her hips and thighs nicely but gave her the necessary freedom of movement. Her boots came to her knee and were a perfect height for her to hide throwing blades tucked inside the top. Her long blond waves of hair were tied back in her three signature braids. She stood before him with one hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. The crowd watched the confrontation nervously.

"And who is going to stop me, you little lady?"

"Yes actually" and she raised the cross bow from behind her leg to his face as she stepped towards him the arrow tip primed and waiting just inches from his eye. "Now let the girl go."

He let his hand drop from where it had been fisted in her hair, and shoved the girl away from him while his face seethed with rage. The two men who had been assisting to hold the girl slowly started moving their hands towards their weapons just as Tuffnut lept nimbly up onto stage. He drew his sword and stood in front of the men with a wide grin on his face.

"Come on. Try it." He whispered to them. The men backed down.

"I'm Ruffnut and this is my brother Tuffnut," the crowed murmured with recognition. "Your mayor has shown a large amount of intelligence in hiring us to hunt down the witch that has been harassing this area." The crowd responded sounding more hopeful. "We have seen and dealt with many more witches then any of you will ever see in your pathetic little lives." The anger Ruffnut felt was showing through and she glared hard at the greasy man. "And you can trust me when I say that this woman is not likely a witch. If you insist on trying to burn this young girl then you will have me to deal with."

"And me" came the answer from her sibling.

"We will check her and if WE decide that she is a witch WE will cut her head off right here and then you can burn her for as long as you like" the crowed murmured again. And the poor wet girl shivered hard and looked at Ruffnut.

"Check her" Ruffnut gestured to her brother with her crossbow but kept the weapon trained on the three men who stood at the back of the stage. Tuffnut went to stand in front of the lass, her straight long wet hair hanging over her face in dripping clumps as she slumped forward trying to hide. He reached out for her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.

He was startled by her beauty and he caught himself gazing deep into her eyes but after only a brief pause he examined her thoroughly and with a cool distracted distance.

"What's your name?" He asked as he pulled down her eye lids. He gripped her face between his hands and tilted her head from side to side looking through her hair and in her ears. "What's your name?" He asked again a little harsher this time after getting no response the first time.

"Mmm Mina." She stumbled over her name with a shivery whisper. Her body trembled under his touch.

"Don't be afraid you're safe now" With his thumbs he pulled her jaw down forcing it open and stuck a finger in her mouth to hook her cheeks and look for rot. As he released her and withdrew his finger from her mouth her tongue rose to touch just the under pad of his skin on his fingertip in a tentative gesture. He stopped looking at her hard again.

"I'm not afraid anymore with you here Tuffnut" she said in her gentle whispery voice for only him to hear. He spun her around sliding his hands down her back to her hips, they stopped on top of her buttocks which sat up in a nice round little mound which his hands seemed to stop naturally there wanting to rest a while. He took a deep breath. Coming back up her arms to her shoulders he did briefly glance down her ripped open top noticing the soft swell of two perfect pink mounds. Then he reached to her chest and closed the two edges of her ripped shirt for her before turning back to the villagers.

He stepped back and addressed the crowd. "A witch has rot set in and cannot hide from us, it is a decay that you can see and smell. If this woman was a witch we would have found her out." Tuffnut stepped back from her again and turned to stand by the Mayor (who had now made his way onto the platform) and his sister.

Addressing the crowd the timid little mayor spoke "This woman is cleared of all chargers, and is free to go anyone caught harassing her with face punishment in the stockades." Mina glanced at her persecutors, then at Tuffnut. He stood facing the crowd not looking at her even when he could feel her gaze. She gathered her skirt about her and ran off the stage. "Return to your business please".

"YAH! Now be off with ya or we shall bring our dragon into town for crowd control." The people scattered suddenly scared, all accept one, a young man with dark hair hanging around his face broad in the chest and shoulders, hovering in the back watching intently. He perked up at the mention of dragons.

The sheriff (who turned out to be the interrogator) was arguing with the mayor about the twins being hired to deal with the witch problem, and bringing a dragon no less, a sure sign that they were also consorting with evil, and what other godless terror would next descend on their peaceful village, and the whore of a woman who dared question him in public, bla, bla, bal. Sick of his sniveling Tuffnut was about to intervene to the rude man, but Ruffnut being every the warrior beat him to it. She silenced him with a sharp crack if her head to his face breaking his nose and spraying blood all over the front of his shirt, as he fell back to the ground. Tuffnut grinned this job might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the mayor's office across town they discussed what they faced.

"I'm sure you've made some enemies among town. The sheriff for sure is not going to be a fan of yours"

"Mayor we didn't come to make friends we came to help you with your witch problem" she tried to sooth the mayor.

"I personally couldn't care less if these people like me or not. We have a job to do but you have to live with these half witted inbred…."

"What my brother means to say is that we are glad to help no matter what." And she fixed him a stern glare.

"That's not what I mean to say at all…..Ouch! What the hell" he glared back at his sister who had just kicked him sharply in the knee as she smiled at the mayor. Glancing between the two of them as if weighing their worth, the mayor sighed and opened the drawer in front of him and pulled out a large purse of coins and tossed it to them. Tuffnut reached out but his sister intercepted and smartly caught the bag in her fist. She hefted it for weight and then tucked into her pack.

"Can you tell us more about what is going on in your village, what the attacks were like, where they took place at what time of day, what kinds of animals were taken, as much detail as possible please?"

"Taken?" the Mayor looked a little confused. "The animals were not taken. Didn't your chief Hiccup tell you about the incidents?"

"Well he sent us on this job while we were away from Berk, so we could only communicate by air mail, so not may details can be given."

"Air mail" the mayor questioned.

"Yes, messages sent by terrible terrors." Tuff explained looking exasperated.

"Ah. Dragons, well that explains it." He looked nervous "The animals were never taken, they all died. Some have sometimes been killed in the most gruesome ways, sometimes left alive, but skinned alive, or tortured in some other way, only to die later. In all my years I have never seen anything like it." He shivered at the thought "so far each incident has happened at an outlaying farm where their property edge is close to the forest edge. Nothing has been witnessed, but the families report hearing the most awful sounds and were too afraid to venture out to investigate."

"Good that was smart" Ruffnut said thoughtfully "Until we have a better idea of what we are dealing with people should try to be indoors by sundown, for their own safety." The Mayor nodded

"I'll impose a curfew"

"We will need to examine the areas where each attack took place " Tuffnut mused " any anyone else living on the edge of the forest should probably move into town for a while."

"Well I'll tell them but people won't like it. They are stubborn and reluctant to leave their homes." Tuffnut huffed to himself, and rolled his eyes.

"Mayor, were the attacks at homes that had children?"

"Actually yes. What an odd question." He mused for a moment. "All of the places attacked were family homes that had children."

"Have any children gone missing over the last little while?" Tuffnut looked at her sharply knowing that a suspicion was brewing in his sister's mind, maybe providing a hint as to what was happening here.

"Sadly yes. A small boy went missing one afternoon, about 2 months ago. He was playing in the woods near his house with other children and then suddenly he was no longer there. His parents are devastated.

"We will need to see the area he went missing from, and to speak to his parents and the children who he was playing with"

"Yes yes of course we shall arrange it. I've taken the liberty of hiring you a guide. He's lived here his whole life and he's a master hunter and tracker and knows the forest very well. He will protect you and can show you to the attack sites."

"A master hunter eh?" Tuffnut cocked his head at his sister with a grin. She grinned back, the unspoken amusement passing between them. Behind them the door creaked open with a knock.

"Hey, Mayor. Are you ready for me now." The Mayor nodded at the young man and gestured him in with his waving hand. The twins eyed him up and down. He was tall, muscular shoulders and a narrow waist. His dark hair framed his face and accented his intense dark eyes as well. Ruffnut gave a half smile in appreciation, liking what she saw.

"Right on time, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, this is your guide Snotlout. He will take good care of you." Recognizing the dismissal the twins stood to leave.

"Lead the way" Ruffnut extended her arm at Snotlout, then watched with a full smile now as he turned and walked out of the room first, giving her a chance to check out the full view from behind as well. Watching the firm round buttocks in front of her, she was too distracted to notice a hand reached out and back smacked her lightly on the upper arm, and her twin glared at her with a knowing look. Grinning back she shrugged.

"What? I can't help it."

Snotlout lead them to a large barn on the outskirts of town where they were going to have their dragon stay. Opening the wide double doors they entered.

"Your dragon should fit nicely in here" The twins sized the barn up.

"Ya it should do"

"There is a loft in the top if you wanted, that you can stay in. There are bunks and basic stuff, and my quarters are in the bottom corner over there, I live here." He looked around sheepishly wondering if the two newcomers would judge him on these sparse living arrangements. Suddenly feeling selfconscious he blurted "Or if you prefer there is tavern across the street with rooms, and baths. They have hot water too, but they will over charge you I'm afraid. At least you can get a pint and a decent meal there."

"Thank you Snotlout," her deep voice made him shiver as she stepped past him to inspect their temporary lodgings. "I think the loft will be fine for us. Besides we like to be near our dragon anyway" There was a tentative knock at the door and the three turned to see Mina the girl from the village earlier. Her feather soft voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you, but I just wanted to say thank you for what you did." She blushed and looked at her feet. "You know they would have hurt me, if you hadn't stopped it" She glanced out from under her lowered brow to look over her rescuers. Snotlout looked away ashamed not able to meet her eyes.

Ruffnut reached out to clasp her hand "It's out pleasure, don't apologize." The small cool fingers clasp her tightly back as she met Ruffnut's eyes, fierceness flashed under her quiet demeanor but then her gaze had turned to Tuffnut and was staring. Ruffnut instantly liked this frail but brave woman and decided that her brother should spend more time with her.

"I can help you too if you like, I know the area well. I'm a healer." Ruffnut could feel the woman's desire to prove herself. "You saved my life. I am in debt to you both." And she wasn't going to dismiss her.

"Thank you Mina, anything you can do to help us would be much appreciated" Her comment making the other woman beam a smile at her and squeeze her hand harder.

"OK, I should go then now, it's getting dark, and I should be home soon, I will come back tomorrow to help." They watched as she pulled her cloak hood up over her head hiding her tell tail pale red blond hair. She walked cautiously to the door and peered out a partially opened crack. This woman was afraid Ruffnut thought to herself, and had probably been acting this cautious and suspicious for so long that she may not even realize that she does it any more.

"Tuff I think you should escort this young lady home, to ensure her safety, while Snotlout and I go get our dragon." He opened his mouth about to complain to his sister but shut it again as Mina caught his gaze. She stared at him with large doe like eyes, he couldn't look away. Suddenly loud rambunctious voices could be heard from the tavern across the square

"I'd av gotten a much more thorough look , if I was 'im"

"right o mate, should have gotten her dress off"

"Lads maybe will still can, the poor widow must be lonely at night"

"But what if she really is a witch, she killed her husband you know." The voices faded as they passed on but the loud laughter could be heard ringing out behind them. Mina Had pulled her hand free to tuck her cloak hood up and pulled it tight around her face for protection. She pressed against the door frame again and watched through the crack as the men outside moved further down the street. She looked scared and Tuff suddenly felt responsible for her. Giving his sister a meaningful look he went to stand behind her looking through the door over her head.

"Come on then," his deep voice right behind her made her jump. "I'll take you home"

"Meet us at the tavern after, we'll eat." Ruff nodded giving her brother a 'be careful look' herself. She then made a gesture of offering her arm with her eyebrows up to her brother. Catching on to her hint he raised his elbow beside Mina and pressed the barn door open with his other hand.

"Shall we?" She slid her hand up under and cupped the muscular upper arm her other hand resting on top of her first. She looked up at him tentatively then they made their way into the dark.

"Ok master tracker looks like you are with me" and she smacked him on his firm bottom with a smirk as he jumped in surprise "let's go get my dragon"


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Tracker Huh? Where did you get that term from?" Snotlout asked falling in to step with Ruffnut's long quick stride.

"That's what the Mayor called you, master tracker and master hunter. Is this not true?"Snotlout blushed.

"No, no. I can track and hunt as well as the next. I would not call myself master though. But I assume the Mayor wanted to make me look good, since no one else wanted this job." Ruff laughed, amused at his honesty.

"I'm not surprised, in our line of work we seldom find people willing to help us." She glanced at her companion sideways eyeing him up "why did you take the job of assisting us?" He shrugged before answering.

"I like the forest, I know my way around it. I am a good tracker and hunter and I'm probably the only person in the village who isn't nervous of your dragon." She liked the straightforwardness in him.

"Is that so? Well good cause here he comes." They had just entered the clearing at the edge of town before the forest tree line, and Ruffnut could see trees swaying and feel the padding of heavy footfalls vibrate through the dry dirt ground. The dragon was coming fast. She grinned expectantly, and glanced at Snotlout. He was scowling a serious face, his brows drawn together in worry. But his body was locked in a ridged stance and he did not run as she had expected him to. The two heads of the Zippleback snaked out of the trees, followed by the large body of her dragon. Her dragon Barf came to greet her first, then Belch nuzzled at her as well.

"Sorry Boys I know you are hungry, we will get something at the barn." She totally forgot about her companion as she cuddled and scratched at the heads giving them the love and attention that they craved. Snotlout stared stunned and frozen until the dragon noticed him and Barf opened his mouth over Ruff's shoulder and hissed at him.

"Now stop that don't be mean, this is Snotlout and he is a friend of ours." She walked back to him and then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to stand in front of her dragon. "Hold your hand out to them, let them smell you, don't make any sudden moves or noises or they might blast you."

Snotlout stood still his hand extended, her hand clamped around his wrist holding him in place. The dragons sniffed him over.

"Good thing you are not nervous right?" Ruffnut let go and backed away leaving him alone with the beast. He laughed nervously

"Hey wait," his low voice was strained "where are you going?"

"Don't worry you got this, they like you"

"How can you tell?"

"Silly man, because they haven't killed you yet. Now come on lets head back" she turned and started walking to the village again, her dragon turned and followed. Snotlout stood rooted to the spot for a brief second before her voice broke the spell "You did good!" he then turned and chased after them.

On the other side of town Mina and Tuffnut were almost at her home. Tuffnut noticed a few things about this small woman on their walk back; one, that she walked very fast in lighted areas, almost running through the light to get back to the shadows again, two, that she constantly glanced around her and behind her, three, that whenever she heard other voices she would pause and hide in a shadow or against a corner of a building till they passed. It was obvious that she was scared and it made him angry. When they stopped walking they were in front of a small cottage with a wooden fence surrounding it. She lifted the latch to the gate and swung it open in front of her.

"I live here Tuffnut." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, before shyly looking away again as she slipped her hand from the warmth of his arm "thank you for walking me home" Tuffnut was reluctant to leave just yet. Grasping her by her shoulders he turned her to him. Face to face the difference in their height was noticeable.

The top of her head came to his shoulders and was a good height to fold her into his arms and just hold her tightly. Tuff shook his head wondering where that thought had come from and he looked into her eyes, they were a golden brown almost matching her hair and he forgot what he wanted to say to her as he looked.

Her gaze seemed to entrap him and before he knew it he had drifted towards her and he could smell the sweet scent of jasmine in her hair. Without thought he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, causing a surprised 'Oh' to escape her. Her lips were soft and open and he ran his tongue along her upper lip edge and she trembled in his grasp. He suddenly remembered himself and released her stepping back.

"Mina!" he exclaimed surprised at his behavior "I'm sorry, uh, it was wrong of me, I just kind of lost myself" he rubbed the back of his neck "uh…. It won't happen again." As he turned to go and he felt her hand reach out to clasp his, just then the building beside them burst into flames.

Tuffnut reacted instantly years in his line of work had honed his protective instincts. He grabbed Mina against him, wrapped his arms protectively around her and turned his back to the heat of the flames. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw several dragons circling overhead. The Nadder was cresting into a dive bomb and he reacted slamming them both to the ground his large lanky body pinning her tight and he wrapped his coat over both of them as the world around them exploded into burning flames.

High pitched laughing cackles could be heard over the chaos and flames that licked at the outer edge of his coat.

"That's two for me sister!" a shrill voice exclaimed.

"Stop playing, do what you are supposed to be doing" said a deeper voice as several large thuds could be heard around as the dragons the witches were riding landed. Huddled together under his coat Mina shivered beneath Tuffnut and turned her face to where his had been pressed against her neck. Tuffnut's arms tightened around her, and did he press against her ever so slightly with his groin?

"Shhh" he whispered to her in hushed tones "Play dead, they think we burned to death, don't move" His hot breath tickled against her cheek, and she shivered again.

"But I'm hungry!" the first voice whined shrilly "and look it's already nicely barbequed" stomping could be heard and then a swift kick caught Tuffnut in the side of the head. He grimaced baring his clenched teeth, but did not move or make a sound. "We could take it with us."

The deeper voice got more menacing "You will follow your instructions SISTER!" (The words practically hissed out.) Whimpering could be heard from the first. "Where is the house? Find the child? Time is running out. I'll stand guard." Tuff and Mina could hear them as they moved off further down the road. Lifting the collar of his coat up, he glanced around. None of the dragons or either witch were close to them.

"Mina" His voice barely audible she nodded "When I say go we are going to get up and run as fast as we can to that tree line behind your house. Got it?" she nodded again. Glancing around again he then braced his arms on the ground and fiercely whispered "GO!"

He jumped up with lightning speed and pulled her to her feet after him. He was sprinting dragging her along before she ever got her footing. They made it to the tree line in a matter of seconds. Hiding in the night shadows of the trees he peeked out again.

"You need to stay here where you are safe"

"Ok Tuffnut" She gasped slightly out of breath. "What are you going to do?"

"Stop them if I can. Sounded like they are after a child, I can't let that happen." Mina furrowed her brow in concentration. The tiny pout of her lip caught his attention.

"The only child around here is Teddy, Theodor, he's four. He lives in the house with white shutters at the end of this lane, I treated him for fevers last winter his mother is kind." But Tuffnut was already running in that direction as she finished.

"Stay safe Mina" He said in a loud whisper over his shoulder "stay in the shadows". She saw him pull a weapon from his side where it had been strapped to his leg, and as he released a clasp it unfolded into a deadly looking crossbow, like the one his sister had. Then he disappeared from view as he headed off.

Mina glanced around at her surroundings, people were in the street running and yelling there was chaos and confusion, as they tried to put out the flames of the fires the witches had started. No one noticed Mina. Steeling her resolve she took a deep breath and took off running the way that her, and Tuffnut had first come from. She was not going to just sit around hiding, she had offered to help. So she went in search of Ruffnut. 'They were going to meet at the tavern' she thought to herself. 'I can find his sister to help him'.

Across town Ruffnut and Snotlout had just arrived at the barn when she had spotted the dragons speeding towards the village, they were headed towards the far side of town, and she yelled as she watched two explosions they had caused.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed loudly and several people outside turned first to look at her then to follow her gaze at the mounting flames in the distance. "Snotlout!" she yelled snapping his attention back to her "Where is Mina's house?" Snotlout's mouth opened into an O shape as he pointed in the direction of the flames. "Of course" she muttered under her breath, and then began swearing. "Aw shit, shit!"

She ran back to her dragon, then grabbing Barf's neck she swung herself up into the saddle as the dragon lifted his head. "Come on boys, let's go get Tuff" a crowd of people had spilled out of the tavern into the street to gawk. They shrieked and backed out of her way as the big dragon emerged and flapped it's powerful wings taking flight. They circled once then headed towards the burning house.

She flew low looking for signs of her brother. That's how she noticed Mina running towards her in the center of the street madly waving her arms. Of course her brother was not with her that would have been too easy.

"Ruffnut! Ruffnut!" She called "Tuffnut went after the witches!" Mina was panting as she had run to find her.

"How many did you see?" Ruff called down to her as she slowed and circled above her

"Only two, but there was at least four dragons"

"Got it, thanks." She yelled again and then made as if to leave.

"Wait Ruffnut!" Mina yelled louder as the woman on her dragon got higher. "They were after a child, Tuffnut went to stop them" That got Ruffnut's attention, and she circled low again.

"Where?" She demanded. Mina pointed towards the flames and throngs of yelling people "Small house at the end of the lane, it has white shutters, a small boy named Teddy. Please help him, I'm worried." Ruffnut gave a tight smile and nodded as she headed off.

"Go find Snotlout, and stay with him in the barn." Ruffnut yelled as she guided her dragon high in the air heading off again.

In the distance she could see several buildings on fire and people running around desperately trying to put out the flames. 'We need to train a water dragon' She thought to herself 'that would be useful'.

As she got closer she could see a Deadly Nadder circling, along with two Gronkles, and a Hobblegrump. 'Ok that's four' she thought to herself. But suddenly the trees in front of her swayed heavily and a fiery blast shot out of them heading straight for her.

"Lookout boys!" she yelled as the dragon dipped then spiraled out of the way of the blast "Of course." She muttered to herself "The have a bloody Changewing too" The invisible spot quickly turned into it's normal color as the Changewing flew up and away before diving down into the trees to hide again. She was tempted to follow when a blast heard behind her caused her dragon head to drop suddenly pulling them both out of the way as a Gronkle blast flew past them.

"Thanks boy, that was close" she murmured to her dragon as she leaned over hugging him "Ok find Tuffnut guys" She didn't need to say it, as she leaned into a deep dive towards the chaos, two arrows flew past her head just inches from her face. And below her she saw as her brother had stepped out from behind a wagon that was on fire to shoot past her.

Turning she noticed the Gronkle had followed her in the dive. A fat bald witch sat riding on him. The Gronkle had a dazed look on his face and Ruffnut recognized that the dragon was under a command spell. 'Poor dragon' she thought to herself 'these beasts wouldn't have anything to do with hideous witches unless trapped by magic and commanded to do so'.

They raced towards the ground at breakneck speeds. Ruffnut leaned back to ride out the force of their decent as they headed straight towards Tuffnut. He stayed where he was, knees bent in anticipation and then leapt into the air as the as his dragon swooped to him. Jumping up he grabbed Belch around the neck and hoisted himself into the saddle as the dragon skirted the ground then climbed back up into the air again. They knew that the gronkle could not follow their fast sharp maneuvers. They flipped and headed straight for the witch, Barf trailing out green gas to surround their enemy.

"Now Boy!" Tuffnut yelled as his dragon sparked the fumes and the area exploded below them as they passed out of the way. The Fat witch was consumed by the explosion and screamed as she was knocked off the dragon and plummeted to the ground. The Gronkle unaffected by flames was now free from the spell that controlled him. He shook his head and his body flapped his jaw open a few times sticking his tongue out and then flew off without another thought minding his own business.

The twins watched the witch fall expectantly, but at the last second before she hit the ground the witch twisted her body thrusting a knobbled branch between her legs and flew up again riding her broomstick.

"Damn" Both twins cursed in unison.

"Go get her?" Ruffnut asked.

"Na, find the other one! She was the one after a child" Tuffnut yelled back. They swept over the village, searching. "There!" he yelled again pointing to the other witch as she ran out of the cottage Mina had described dragging a small boy gripping him by the upper arm as he struggled to get away from her. The child was screaming and yelling for his mother as he tried to kick at the witch.

"Drop me!" the twins swooped closer low to the ground as Tuffnut prepared to jump off. He landed with a thud a few feet away from the witch, and faced off with her.

The witch looked at him in surprise "Aren't you my lunch? How did you survive the blast?" Her body shook where the child continued to fight her.

"Release the child." He commanded as he pointed his crossbow at her chest. The witch raised her eyebrows at him then her free hand in a stop gesture.

"Oh Ok, anything you command big man!" and then she laughed maniacally. She grabbed the child with two hands and threw him up over her shoulder as she prepared to run. Tuffnut sighed. He should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Tuffnut fired his crossbow hitting her twice in the chest. The witch pouted at him and said in a whiney voice "Oww that hurt, you bitch!" but the weapon seemed to have no other real affect. Suddenly the witches head bent sharply backwards as the child's mother grabbed her hair yanking fiercely. The witch hissed now really pissed off and twisted around to face the other woman, shoving her with unexpected force. The mother hit the ground on her bottom, tears streaming down her face.

"Please! He's my baby, don't take him. I beg you."

"Oh you beg me do you?" The witch laughed again as she pointed her wand at the mother. "Why don't you beg for your own life as well" the end of the wooden wand began to glow a red ember looking light as she pointed it menacingly at the poor woman. Tuffnut grabbed the witches arm aiming the wand up into the air instead of at the woman as the blast of red energy flew from it. "You again? Listen lunch, you are really starting to piss me off" The witch grappled with Tuffnut trying to escape his grasp.

"The feeling is mutual, you worthless sack of shit" The witch laughed again as she punched him in the face over her shoulder. He tottered losing his balance and started to fall backwards.

"Aww are you flirting with me?" She thrust back with her hips completing his fall, but as he toppled backwards Tuffnut grasped the child and pulled him free of her and into his arms. Green opaque gas surrounded them and Tuff rolled again protecting the child under him and his coat as he yelled

"Now Ruff!" without hesitation the area around them exploded. Tuffnut didn't wait this time and as soon as the blast was done he picked up Teddy and grabbed the mother's hand and started running in the opposite direction "Run dammit, run" he called to the woman he was dragging behind him.

Ruffnut watched relieved as her brother got away with the mother and child before turning her attention back to the witch in front of her. She watched her rise from the ground her face and hair smoking and singed, two arrows remained lodged in her chest. "You are a bitch too!" the angry witch spit at her, and raised her wand, then laughing again blasted Ruffnut. The force of the energy from the wand pushed Ruff back a bit where she hovered on her dragon but otherwise had no effect on her. The Witch looked confused, and stared at her wand shaking it up and down.

"Won't work on me" and Ruffnut and her dragon blasted the witch again, knocking her back into the cottage. Her form lay slumped against the wall of the house. Ruffnut landed and quickly dismounted her dragon striding over to the lifeless form with her own crossbow at the ready. "Now who's the bitch." She asked eyeing her carefully.

She walked slowly towards the inanimate witch, the sights of her crossbow aimed at the slacken face, while watching over her shoulder with quick glances to see her brother's escape. When the hideous creature in front of her still did not move, Ruffnut lowered her bow, and quickly reached into her pack for a length of rope. She kicked the witch's wand away and was reaching to bind her hands when she heard a child screaming behind her.

Spinning around fast she saw the fat witch was now riding the Deadly Nadder and was diving towards her brother, Teddy and the child's mother. Without stopping to look behind him, Tuffnut, warned by the child's screams about the impending attack, grabbed the two and swerved them sharply to the right, causing them to narrowly avoid the spins of the nadder as they impacted in front of them.

"Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut yelled "Go help them!" she pointed and her dragon was up fast flapping towards their other master. Ruffnut was suddenly hit with a heavy force as the witch behind her tackled her face first into the ground. She heard giggling in her ear as the weight of the witch on top of her knocked her breath away.

"Thought I was having a beauty sleep, little sister?" The foul stench of rot drifted out of her mouth into Ruffnut's face. She wheezed struggling to take a breath as she fought twisting to get the disgusting laughing creature off of her. The witch snaked an arm around Ruffnut's neck and wrenched her head back at an impossible angle cutting her air supply off even more so. She felt dizziness over taking her and black spots were flashing in her vision.

"Oh, HELL NO" She yelled mustering a deep gasping breath. Years of fighting with her brother had taught her exactly what to do in this situation and Ruffnut didn't hesitate. Rising onto her knees she kept her shoulders on the ground, effectively tipping them forward, then with force she jumped her legs to standing as she brought her neck down fast whipping the witch off her to topple to the ground by her head. Taking her advantage Ruffnut twisted breaking the witch's grasp on her neck, and pushed up with her arms into a four limb stance. She then kneed the witch in the back and jumped up to follow up with a kick. But the witch was fast and was on her feet facing her in a blink of an eye.

Narrowing her eyes the witch looked menacing and dropped her head before charging Ruffnut her hands out in front of her had suddenly grown into nasty sharp looking claws and she hissed baring her teeth. Ruffnut reached for her rolling her with the force of her charge and delivered a sharp blow with her elbow to the back of the witches head, causing her the shriek loudly. She charged again and this time Ruffnut extended her hip and tossed her onto her back slamming her hard into the ground. She ran over and held her down with her boot on the witch's neck, her heel pressed sharply on the windpipe.

Ruffnut took advantage of the pause and looked for her brother. The zippleback had gotten to him and was effectively blocking any attacks from the nadder. She was relieved, but then felt two strong hands grabbing her ankle that held the witch down and sharp claws raked her skin tearing large bloody rips. She yelled angry and stomped down harder, but the hands twisted her knocking her onto her back in the dust. The witch dove at her. Ruffnut countered with her boot to the witch's face flinging her off onto the ground above her head. She jumped up to a crouch ready drawing her bow to aim at the witch. Seeing the weapon the witch screamed and hissed then jumped backwards with super force to hover on a tree branch at the edge of the clearing.

"Don't want to play anymore? Hmmmm?" The witch giggled again. "you're too late anyway" Ruff turned to her brother again to see him flat on the ground and the fat bald witch blasting the mother away as she mounted the deadly nadder again clutching the child tightly. The beast spread it's wings and took flight raising into the air.

"No!" Ruffnut yelled. The nadder and it's riders swooped close to the tree picking up the second witch that Ruffnut had been fighting, with her claws. Giggling could be heard as they flew over the trees.

Ruffnut ran to the approaching zippleback and jumped into her saddle as her brother jumped into the other. "You OK?" she asked relief flooding through her as she saw him. "Saw you out flat"

"Ya I took a hit I didn't see coming" the great beast rose in the air in pursuit.

"Bloody changewing!" they both said in unison then grinned at each other.

The nadder was fast but not while carrying 3 people, and the twin's zippleback was used to chasing and was bigger and stronger. They caught up quickly and while hovering above Tuffnut jumped down to the dragon below them.

The fat bald witch held tight to the child and steered the dragon while her companion dealt with Tuffnut. As he landed she swung her claws catching him hard across the face and chest knocking him back losing his balance. He dodged her second swipe but also ran out of room to escape on a dragon and ended up slipping. Dropping down he grasp tightly around the dragon's tail causing the flight to become erratic. The lead witch gave a command and suddenly the nadder flared out all of the spikes in it's tail. Tuffnut gave a yelp and let go of the dragon as spikes impailed him where his body had been wrapped around the tail. He fell but only a short distance as his sister was there with their dragon to catch him.

Seeing the condition her brother was in Ruffnut gave up the pursuit and turned their dragon heading back to town.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn! Ouch!" Ruffnut hissed out a breath through clenched teeth as Mina inspected her ankle. Ruffnut sat on a chair with her foot upon the table so Mina could clean the angry slash wounds that the witch had left. They had made it back to the village without any trouble and were now inside the barn with Snotlout and Mina.

"Don't be such a baby." Her twin teased her as he paced from their dragon over to where she sat.

"Oh ya? Just you wait little brother you turn is next and by the way, you have way more injuries then I do this time. Those nadder spikes did some damage I think" Tuff did a quick self inspection glancing down.

"This is nothing, I'll be fine. Besides who doesn't like a good nadder spiking right? Am I right?" Ruff grinned at her brother's deflective manner. She opened her mouth to correct him but she was cut off by Mina.

"You will get your wounds properly cleaned and dressed before you leave this barn. Do you understand? The chance of getting an infection from those filthy creatures is very high, and I will not allow it." Ruffnut laughed openly at Mina's back as she stood squared off with Tuffnut one hand shaking a bandage at him and the other on her hip. Ruff could tell from the look on her brother's face that he was amused but trying to hide it.

"Yes ma'am," the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly. Ruffnut got serious then.

"Tuff how long do you think we have till the backlash occurs?" he paused to think about it

"Maybe an hour tops. We will have to pull the boys in for a show I think." Ruffnut was nodding

"Ya I think so too. Is it your turn or mine this time?"

"Yours for sure, I had the last one with that village of all the elderly who kept throwing their canes at me"

"Oh ya, that was awesome" She grinned in memory.

"Besides, I think a little leg might go a long way with this group, and I hate to say it but I think you have better hips them me." Tuff then struck a pose with his hands behind his head and he stuck a hip out with his toe pointed. They all laughed this time.

Mina had finished washing Ruffnut's wound and applied a salve before bandaging it up for her. She tested it, rolling the joint around, and noticed that the pain was lessening. "Thanks Mina" and she lowered her leg and stood "it feels better already".

"Your turn" Her twin frowned but dutifully took his seat. They all crowed around Tuffnut to see the injuries he had. Luckily the scratches across his face and chest were minimal, and really only required cleaning. Mina gently dabbed along the scratch line across his face and then down to his chest. Blushing, she reached the front of his shirt.

"Tuffnut?" She looked away. "I need you to take your shirt off so I can see the rest of this scratch and the punctures from the Nadder spikes" Behind her Ruffnut laughed loudly

"Get your shirt off brother dear, show us your wounds" Tuffnut actually blushed a bit too as her small cool fingers undid a few buttons on his shirt before pulling it off over his head. Seeing his exposed chest Ruffnut did a once over then turned away unconcerned. She wandered off to check their dragon for injuries, leaving her brother in Mina's capable hands.

Snotlout came to stand beside her. She eyed him appreciatively out of the corner of her eye.

"What happened out there?" Ruff reached up to pet her dragon on the chin considering the question. From behind her, Tuff piped up too.

"Ya, what DID happen out there?" she turned to face everybody leaning on her dragon for support.

"There were only two of them. We should have been able to take them. Was it just me or did they seem to be much stronger than the average witch too?" Tuff was nodding considering

"Ya, and why so many dragons?" he paused to look down at Mina's face as she concentrated on cleaning out the wounds on his chest. She was mere inches from his skin and if he leaned forward her lips would be touching his chest. He almost swayed towards her but then remembered himself. He could smell the flowered jasmine scent from her hair and realized he liked having her close to him. He suddenly felt a lot warmer, and when he spoke his voice was rough and deeper. "That was way beyond necessary for just a village raid." Ruffnut considered

"It wasn't just a village raid was it? They were after that kid all along." Tuffnut nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to talk. Beside her Snotlout puzzled.

"What's so special about that kid? Why did the witches want just him?" Ruffnut turned to him sizing him up. His dark eyes and strong features appealed to her, but the genuine concern she saw on his face, made her insides go soft.

"That is what we need to find out." And Snotlout nodded resolved to his task.

Outside strong voices could be heard in the distance. Shouts and yelling that got louder. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other.

"Less than an hour" she shrugged at him. He quickly jumped up from the chair, startling Mina.

"Sorry, you can finish later." And he reached for his shirt to put back on as the noise outside steadily grew. Snotlout ran to the door and looked outside as a mob of angry people were headed down the road towards the barn. He quickly leaned back in and shut the door.

"They look really angry" he said. He slid a thin latch of wood across the frame essentially locking the door.

"That won't help" Ruffnut told him, as she pulled her leather boots back up to her knee. The twins began loading up all of their gear and weapons, Ruffnut placed a throwing knife in the top of each boot, slung a quiver of arrows over a shoulder and unlatched her folded crossbow, opening it up to it's deadly size and hoisted it to rest on her back. She touched the sheath of a wicked looking hunting blade that hung on one hip, and secured her flaming sword on the other (a present from her chief, both twins had been presented with one when they had started taking more witch hunting contracts) their chief had said that this was the best way he could help protect them when they were away from Berk. And that he always hoped they would come home soon to those who love them and miss them. Ruffnut hid more throwing knives in the cuffs of her sleeve and a tiny dagger in the V of her cleavage. She secured her shield on her back, and hid one more blade in her ample long braids. She kept a long knife in her hand playing with it. Balancing it on a finger, holding it clasped in pliable fingers swishing it and arching it in a deadly pattern.

Tuffnut buttoned his shirt back up (although he missed one and did it crooked) He shrugged his long dark coat back on adjusting his shoulders under it. The coat was made of dragon skin an heirloom left over from their ancestor's great dragon wars when his people still killed dragons. The idea of killing a dragon now repulsed him, but the coat with all of it's protective abilities was an asset that they just couldn't pass up. And his mother had made him swear long ago to always wear it and use it to protect himself his sister and anyone else in harms way.

His quiver of arrows was buckled to hang at his waist, and his flaming sword was on the other. Across his chest he slung a strap which held a large knife to his breast bone the handle snug under the edge of his ribs and his crossbow collapsed and fitted to the back of the sling over his shoulder. He strapped his arm guards on his forearms and a click could be heard as they settled in place. A trigger from them wrapped into each palm and with a click pressed from his finger the sheaths could fire several deadly bolts into anything. The arm guard on his right arm was slightly bigger and also doubled as a shield when needed. He attached a coil of rope on his belt and a length of wire beside it.

The twins stood from their tasks and looked at each other nodding.

"Snotlout!" Tuffnut called sharply. Snotlout jumped up from where he had been sitting on a bale of hay watching intently. "Open one of the barn doors"

"What are you crazy? They will eat you guys alive."

"We can handle a mob" Ruffnut said staring at him. "we've don't it before"

The shouts got louder outside as the mod of angry villagers arrived at the barn. Snotlout pulled the barn door open sliding it back, while keeping himself out of sight. Ruffnut and Tuffnut stepped out to face the maddening crowd.

"There they are"

"Get them"

"They stole a child"

"Make them pay"

Without acknowledging any of their taunts, Tuffnut lifted his crossbow unfolded it with deadly sounding clicks and aimed it at the chest of the closest person to him. Ruffnut jumped up on the a few bales of hay that were stacked beside the barn doors and drew her knife. She glanced at her brother silent and menacing as he glared at the person closest to him. She hid a smile, that was his cue to her that she could handle the talking this time, and that he would be the 'show of force' as they liked to call it. She figured politeness and calming was not going to work on this group tonight. She placed one foot up higher on a bale and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Hey" she shouted sharply demanding their attention. She very slightly rocked her hips, and rolled a shoulder back accenting her chest and some noticeable cleavage. The women in this village all dressed in long skirts and full covering shirts. For the people to see a woman, clad in tight clothes, showing shapely legs, and a fitted top, it made them stare mesmerized, which was part of the twins plan.

"If anyone here has a problem that they would like to discuss with either my brother or I please step forward now." The crowd surged a bit but no individual come forth.

"They are in league with the witches"

"They helped to kidnap that child"

"They have brought evil down on our village"

"No, that's not true, they were trying to help save Teddy" the mother of the child had arrived at the back of the crowd and was trying to push her way through to the front. She was getting jostled and shoved by angry men who did not want to listen.

"Shut up woman…" one man hissed at her "What the hell do you know about it?" he shoved her harshly away from him. Tuffnut glanced at his sister his eyebrows raised in question. He knew that Ruffnut would not allow the mob to be aggressive to the mother of the missing boy. Ruffnut met his eyes, and nodded ever so slightly to him. Then she raised the large knife and taking a few steps lept off the bales tucked into a tight quick roll and then landed in a crouch in the crowd of people yelling a battle cry as she did. The crowed backed away from her creating an opening.

She stood slowly, eyeing them, daring them to come near her, the shocked people moved back out of her way, knocking each other over in the process. Ruffnut strode confidently through them. When she reached Teddy's mother she took her hand and walked with her up to the barn entrance, and they turned to face the crowd again. The anger she felt shone in her eyes as she climbed up the bale again.

"This woman here…" she pointed at Teddy's mother. "lost her child today. He was stolen by evil vile creatures, and you people are giving her a hard time? You should be ashamed!" Some people in the crowd actually offered condolences and tried to comfort the mother as she stood before them. Teddy's mother turned to face the mass of people

"They came to help us" she gestured to the twins "They fought against the witches, they tried to help Teddy."

"It's true" said another voice from the crowd "I saw the whole thing." Murmurs of indecision rippled through the crowd. Ruffnut took advantage of the doubt.

"We are here to help you. We will do whatever we can to protect you from the witches. We are strong and we have done this before, along with our dragon we are an unstoppable team." She then gave a short shrill whistle and the double heads of her dragon snaked out of the barn to peer at the gathered mass of people. Seeing the dragon up close caused the already thinning crowd to disperse more. Tuffnut stood vigilant with his crossbow armed and ready as the people backed away muttering to themselves. Ruffnut spoke again "Go home, stay indoors, and protect the ones you love. I'm not yet sure what is going on here but I can tell you all that it is far from over. Those witches will be back and you need to all be ready for it. Now Go!" she commanded forcefully.

When finally everyone had left they turned to go back inside the barn. The voice of Teddy's mother followed after them,

"You will get him back, won't you?" Ruffnut looked pained, but her brother quickly soothed her.

"Yes ma'am. We will do everything in our power to get him back. You have my word."

"And mine" Ruff said softly behind them. The mother looked them over then nodded fresh tears running down her face

"Please bring him back to me" then she turned and hurried away.

Later that night as the twins settled for bed in their loft Ruffnut turned to her twin.

"You shouldn't have given her your word Tuff. What if we don't find the boy?"

"Ya but what else was I going to say to her? We are going to try. So tell me your theory …..what do you think is going on here?"

"I'm not really sure yet, but with all of the attacks at home with children and now the two boys taken, It just feels like something really big is going to happen. They witches will try to take more children I'm sure of it. But why? What are we missing? We need to see those attack sites tomorrow" Ruff climbed into her cot slipping her long thin legs under the sheets as she puzzled.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this one, what do you think Tuff?" she glanced at the back of her twin as he blew out the candle casting the room in to darkness before seeking out his own bed.

"I should never have kissed her" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Ruffnut sat straight up in bed

"What?" her twin echoed.

"You kissed Mina? Why didn't you tell me?" Tuff groaned in his bunk and rolled to face away from his twin.

"Damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud" he mumbled to himself.

"Tuff! Spill or I will keep you up all night with my singing…" A pillow launched itself across the room and hit her in the face.

"Please no! Anything but that!" She giggled and tucked that extra pillow behind her.

"Ok then tell me!" A grumble could be heard against the wall.

"Ok I kissed her. It was after I walked her home. Just a little peck on the mouth, I don't think she was expecting it, she didn't respond to it at all."

"Did she like it? Did you like it?" A deep sigh came from his direction again.

"Ya I liked it, I wasn't even planning to do it, I was just looking at her, I was going to tell her something…." He paused trying to picture it again. "But before I could I just leaned in and kissed her without any thought to it."

"How did she react?"

"She said "Oh""

"Oh? That's it?"

"Ya well then the next house blew up and the witches attacked us, so you know no time for idle chit chat after that" Ruffnut was quiet for a few minutes pondering

"Well you'll just have to kiss her again and see how she reacts then"

"I doubt that will happen, she's too innocent for that likes of me, too sweet."

"I think she is just what you need. Besides no one is really that sweet and innocent, you should seduce her with your wild dragon rider ways, and finally get over this dry spell of yours."

"Gods Ruff! Just because I shared a womb with you doesn't mean I have to share the details of my sex life with you too!"

"Hmm and yet I know them anyway. Take little miss sweet and innocent to bed. Show her a wild time. She's perfect for you."

"Ya whatever. What about you? Gonna make a play for our master hunter friend?"

"Oh you know I am," she grinned into the darkness picturing him "he did good with the dragon today, I was impressed." Then she laughed out loud "I almost feel sorry for him, poor boy has no idea what he is in for." She laughed again feeling good as she settled to sleep ready for what tomorrow may bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruffnut woke from a dead sleep to the sound of a woman screaming. She blinked in the predawn darkness. It took her three seconds to leap out of bed and grab her gear as she ran to the stairs and yet somehow her brother had made it there before her. She frowned annoyed. Another scream resonated in the dark night air, and the twins raced out the barn door into the street where other villagers were starting to emerge. Snotlout came behind them, still pulling his pants up as he hopped closer to them. Ruffnut watched amused as he hastened to buckle his belt, he had forgotten his shirt in his rush and she gave him an appraising glance over his torso as he blushed under her brief inspection.

"What's going on? I thought I heard a woman scream?"

"You did" Tuff was already scanning the dark sky looking for any kind of movement.

"There!" Ruff shouted as she pointed up past his shoulder, and he spun to see three figures in a rapid decent heading towards them. The witches were riding dragons and were racing to the center of town. Ruff puzzled at them then yelled "it's all a distraction Tuff. The screams came from somewhere else."

"Right" he agreed "But those three are still going to blast this village to ashes if we don't fight them off" A wooden cart near them exploded into flames sending debris flying everywhere causing them to duck. "Move Ruff" he called harshly as he crouched and shoved his sister as he ran for more cover "move or they will pin us down!"

The horse that had been pulling the cart whinnied in terror and reared up kicking trying to free himself from the flames behind him. Ruff ran to the front cutting his straps and freeing the horse. Still panicked the horse reared again dangerously close to Ruffnut as she grabbed at the creatures reins. Dodging the kicking hooves she smartly pulled the horses head back down. She stroked his muzzle and then grabbing a fistful of the mane she jumped up onto his back, and turned to face her brother and Snotlout.

"Get our dragon out, and then show these nasty bitches who is really in charge around here!" Tuff grinned at her with a vengeful look in his eyes.

"I can hardly wait! Time for some payback." He watched his sister considering "you think they are after another kid?" She nodded "it's just like earlier, but twice in one night, this is unheard of."

"Ya, and with more witches this time." There was a commotion at the end of the road and Ruffnut saw people gathering there. She nodded in the direction with her chin, "I'm heading there. You got this?"

"Oh hell ya" he yelled as he raced to the barn and forced open the large doors as their two headed dragon stepped out into the night air. He jumped up on to his large dragon and quickly flew off to the closest witch.

Ruffnut rode the horse hard down the street, but spared her brother a glance over her shoulder. She saw him happily shouting taunts at the three circling witches as he dove twisted and blasted at them all, their dragon was fast, powerful, and combat skilled, having been in many battles with the twins. The two heads snaking about confused their enemy. And it wasn't long till Barf and Belch had blasted one of the dragons, causing it to become free from the enchantment the witches held over him. The freed dragon was a whispering death and with his wits now returning to him, he promptly dove for the bedrock. The riding witch shrieked and jumped attempting to leap into her boom stick. Tuff was too fast for her and hit her with a blast knocking her out cold as she fell to the ground. The whispering death burrowed a nice neat tunnel and disappeared below the earth's surface, without a care in the world.

Ruff grinned, her brother was kicking ass. She pulled her horse up to a stop as she got to the edge of the crowd and stood up on the animals back to get a better vantage point. (The horse had no saddle but Ruffnut always had a way with animals, and easily made them trust her.) People were shouting and running towards the merchant part of town, where most shop keepers lived in small apartments about their businesses. Several buildings were on fire and the men had already formed a water line hauling buckets from the well. Ruff searched again. She heard sobbing off to her right coming from an open window. She quickly scaled the trellis and latched her fingers onto the window sill to rise up and peek inside. A large scaly witch with horns growing from her head had a young family cornered. Not waiting, she quietly edged her thin body through the open window while the hideous creature was turned, and stood drawing her crossbow.

"Help us please!" the mother in the room yelled as she spotted Ruffnut. The large witch turned and seeing Ruffnut hissed at her viciously, a red forked tongue flicking back and forth. She said nothing but lunged for her. Ruff dodged quickly to one side avoiding being rolled down by the avalanche that the large witch would have been.

"Get out of here!" Ruff yelled to the cowering family "Run! Quick!" She pulled her flaming sword and lashed out at the massive beast woman causing her to parry back. With that time Ruff fired her crossbow, snick, snick, snick, three times in rapid secession and hit squarely on the mass in front of her. The witch took shots in the left eye, one side of her throat and roughly where her heart should have been. Each shot should have been a death blow, and Ruff waited with anticipation for her to fall. But she didn't. The witch hissed again at her spitting as she did. (Apparently this witch wasn't known for her verbal skills). And she lashed out with long meaty arms that glistened yellowish green as though the scales were moist. (Did scaly witches sweat?) Ruff wondered briefly before the blow connected with the side of her head and sent her sprawling across the room.

"Dammit!" she said shaking off an impending wooziness. She lit her sword and slashed back with flames catching the witch on her thick shoulder, earning herself another hissing. "RUN!" she yelled to the family again, as they seemed to be immobilized with fear. The father ushered his two children in front of him towards the door, while pulling his wife by her arm. She had a third child tucked in her arms.

But the beast witch turned out to be fast for her massive size and beat them to the door blocking their escape. She grabbed the eldest looking child a tall willowy girl with fine short hair hanging about her face. "Moon child is mine" the witch hissed in an eerie whisper.

"I don't think so bitch" Ruffnut said evenly. She ran at the witch grasping her horn on her head for leverage and climbed up to wrap her strong legs around her neck. As a well - trained fighter Ruff knew that her strongest muscled were in her thighs, If she could just get this massive beast to pass out (since she obviously couldn't kill her), then she could save the family.

The witch beat at her with one large flailing arm and held tight to the child with the other. Ruffnut jabbed the arrow still sticking out of her eye, in farther. The witch clawed and scratched at her legs causing some long rips in her skin. But her massive form was beginning to stagger from the lack of oxygen. Ruff squeezed tighter and hoped she would pass out soon, as the creature of evil began to stumble. The witch tipped wildly to one side but Ruffnut held on tight, cutting off her air. The large witch spun clawing at Ruffnut in desperation and then fell backwards. The window shattered as all three of them fell through it Ruffnut first on top locked around the witched neck, then the massive witch, then the child that the witch held so tightly.

'Oh Shit' Ruff thought to herself just a split second before she hit the ground. Her head smacked hard then everything went black.

Ruffnut's head hurt, it really fucking hurt, and she thought if she took too deep of a breath that the pain jolting around in her skull might make her brain explode. She lay perfectly still as awareness started to seep back in to her, wrapping around her like a warm hug. She took silent inventory.

'Head?' – incomprehensible pain.

'Body?' – feeling somewhat intact.

'Legs?' – Burning like hell…. Why? Oh ya, nasty witch scratches, hmm.' Her leather pants had saved her from some of the angry slashes but the more vicious cuts had gotten through. 'Damn and ruined a good pair of pants'.

Beside her there was a small splashing sound of water and then something cool was pressed to her forehead. Someone was washing her? The sound splashed and again the cool cloth returned, this time to gently caress over her face. The cool contact and the moisture it left behind felt distracting and wonderful compared to the aching behind her skull. Since she thought movement of any kind would send sharp daggers into her head, she lay still for more ministrations.

This time the cloth touched her chin and then dipped down to the hollow of her neck, the movement almost felt like a caress. It repeated a few times stroking over and over along different parts of her neck. She liked it.

The water splashed and dripped again and then the cool cloth pressed to her chest and started to work its way down to her cleavage. As it reached the crest of her firm round breasts that were peeking out of her top, faster than lightening Ruffnut's hand shot out and grabbed her washer around the wrist, her other hand deftly brought a hidden knife up under the chin of the face that sat a few inches from hers. The movement made her head spin with agony, and she blinked a few times waiting for her vision to clear. The blurriness before her gradually sharpened into an image and she saw a strong face with a concerned look , deep dark brown eyes and soft dark hair circling his sturdy jaw. As the dizziness passed she cocked her head and furrowed her brow into a questioning look.

"Snotlout?" She closed her eyes and shook her head to clear things a bit "What happened? Where is my brother?" A warm gentle hand pressed at hers that was clasping the knife under his chin.

"Can you move this? Please?" he said in a low voice. "It's not nice to stab people who are helping you." She quickly flicked the knife away and returned it to its spot, tucked out of site.

"Helping or groping?" she asked and he had the decency to blush a bright crimson in his cheeks.

"You have a cut there, I wasn't….. I didn't mean…..Ah damn, I'm sorry I was just….." She sat up a little and grinned at his stammering. Glancing down she did see an angry red scratch across the top of her breasts.

"Fine" She said a little sharply. She didn't really mind if he touched her, she just liked keeping him just a little off balance around her.

"My brother?" she questioned again.

"He should be coming soon. He just had to finish chaining up the witch he caught." That caused Ruff to raise an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she sat fully now and pressed a hand to the back of her head where the most pain was coming from, she felt a bump. Snotlout hung his head, looking intently at the damp cloth in his hands.

"The witches took three children this time, burned down two shops killed several livestock and knocked you out. The townsfolk are really scared. I brought you back here to keep you safe, and your brother was locking up the witch he caught in the jail."

Ruffnut watched him closely seeing the turmoil of emotions as they crossed his face. She liked that he really seemed to care about the children that were taken, and very deep down inside, she liked that he had cared enough about her too, to not leave her passed out in the street where she had fallen. She liked the fact that he still had not had time to get a shirt on either, and as her gaze wandered over his strong physique, she suddenly felt an urge to trail her fingers where her eyes were wandering now. Desire flared in her.

Snotlout was oblivious to her ogling, and she suddenly wanted him to be much more aware of her. So despite her better judgment she leaned forward and caught his mouth in a fast kiss. Snotlout's eyes went wide in shock and his mouth gapped open a bit. Ruffnut took advantage and slipped her tongue between his warm soft lips tasting him just a bit. Then she sucked on his bottom lip as she pulled away breaking the contact.

"What was that for?" he asked in a husky breath looking shocked.

Sitting fully now Ruffnut leaned to his mouth again, kissing him hard. Her hands ran up his smooth muscled arms over his broad shoulders. Her fingers splayed and combed up into his soft silky hair. She gripped the back of his head and pressed harder to him, invading his hot mouth with her tongue. She swirled inside him tasting him deeply. Snotlout's breath quickened and he gasped and panted against her. Ruffnut smiled against his mouth and tipping her head to the side she leaned back pulling Snotlout more over top of her. She worked her mouth against his, he responded tentatively flicking his tongue out against hers. He braced one hand on the edge of the bed to keep from falling and the other one that held tightly to the wet cloth came up behind her back.

As he was about to embrace her Ruffnut leaned back and broke the kiss, leaving him panting and looking totally dazed.

"Nothing, it was a thank you for helping me, and because you looked sad, I wanted to make you feel better".

Ruff swung her feet over the edge of her bed (quite pleased with herself) and hoisted herself to stand. Her aching head complained loudly. She heard her brother's heavy feet hit the bottom of the stairs in noisy crashing steps as he came up, his long legs carrying him three steps at a time.

"Ruff" he cried as he strode purposely towards her. He grabbed her about the upper arms to examine her. She held him by the arms as well "You ok?"

"Never better. You?" He grinned and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Don't worry I'm fine to" and they laughed as they separated.

"So a witch prisoner eh?" He nodded watching her. "Very interesting. Have you gotten anything out of her yet?"

"Nothing useful I was waiting for you so we could both talk to her" He made quotation marks in the air when he said talk. Ruff smirked at him.

"Alright let's go" Tuffnut glanced behind his sister to see Snotlout still sitting on his knees beside her bed, the wet cloth still in his hands. "What's with him?" he jerked a thumb at their companion. Ruffnut made a puzzled face as she looked him over.

"Don't know" she said with a small shrug. "Come on lets go"

A sickening crunch sounded in the otherwise silent room as the metal rings over Ruffnut's knuckles connected with the jaw of the witch that they had captured. She always hated doing an interrogation of a witch. Firstly because they were never very forthcoming with the information that they wanted, secondly that caused their questioning and persuasion tactics to become quite forceful. Ruffnut was tough and strong and never back down from a fight but she never enjoyed being violent if it wasn't necessary. It always left her with a sick feeling in her stomach. And today her head hurt and now her hand was starting to swell and ache from the repeated blows. She hoped it would end soon.

A low giggle started from the witch. She lifted her face back from the blow to meet eyes with Ruffnut again.

"Is that all you've got little sister?" and she laughed through a sneer with her teeth clenched.

Crunch. A fist flew again, snapping the witches head the other way as Tuffnut's punch connected with her head as well. Whipping her gaze to him she hissed and spit.

"I will enjoy eating you for lunch after I kill you slowly!"

"Tell us where the children are?" he demanded of her again. The witch remained silent. "You're not getting out of here until you tell us."

"Why have you taken them? Are they alive?" Ruffnut asked. Again their questions were greeted with laughter. Ruffnut paced to the far side of the room holding her head as she went her steps not totally balanced. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest her aching head. Her brother watched her with a concerned look.

They had been at this now for a few hours and the tiny jail room suddenly felt rather claustrophobic. He saw Ruff leaning on the wall holding a hand to the back of her head and he knew she was hurting and couldn't take much more of this. But he was reluctant to give up because this crazy giggling witch was so far their best lead to where the children might be.

There was a knock at the cell door then the sheriff looked in. The anger he felt towards the twins was evident all over his face. He was a man whose authority was rarely questioned, and the twins had made him a fool in front of the whole town, and now that they were using his jail was unforgivable in his eyes.

"There are people out here to talk to you" he snapped. And the twins glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow and a small shrug.

Snotlout stuck his head in next, causing a small smile to play over Ruffnut's lips.

"Hey guys. Do you need a break or any help? We can do something if you like." He opened the door more and stepped a few steps into the room but stopped when he caught site of the witch, fear danced quickly across his features.

'He's probably never seen a witch this close before' Ruff though. She then noticed Mina crowding closely behind him.

'She shouldn't be in here' she thought to herself. The witch noticed her to.

"Oooo, another little sister, what fun. Are you here to question me as well?" The witch craned her head to try and see around Snotlout. He stepped protectively in front of her, causing another small smile from Ruffnut.

Tuffnut turned towards them and with a defeated glance at his sister (who nodded in response to his silent question) he stated

"We are done for now, come on let's get out of here."

Back at the barn Mina insisted on helping with their wounds again, although Ruffnut seemed to have taken the majority of the injuries this time.

After carefully wrapping her wounds she gave her a small bottle to drink.

"This will help with your headache Ruffnut" Mina said shyly watching her with quick glances and a small smile. "Drink it all". Ruff downed the bottle in one gulp rather enjoying the sweetness of it's taste.

"Alright now, let's get out to the attack sites and check things out for ourselves" Tuff said the impatience could be heard in his voice.

"Yes" agreed his twin, "hopefully it will give us more information to go on. I just can't shake the feeling that we are missing something, and that there is something really big going on."


	6. Chapter 6

Three figures stood at the edge of the forest in the morning sun. The zippleback dragon behind them, looking over their shoulders as they all peered at the map of the town.

"I think we can cover more ground today if we split up." Tuffnut said as he adjusted his Viking helmet on his head.

"Do you think that's a smart idea after both attacks?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but we also need to work fast here, and splitting up will help."

"Ok fine, why don't you take the dragon and head over to the other side of town where these three attacks took place on the animals." She pointed with a finger to the map.

"OK" he agreed "But I don't like you being alone, without a dragon"

"It's ok" Snotlout was quick to interject "I'll stay with her to protect her" Tuffnut laughed amused, and looked into his sisters smirking face, knowing full well that if anything happened that she would be the one protecting him.

"Ok then, why don't you guys check out the place where the first child was taken from, and then see these farms here" he pointed again to the map.

"Agreed" they punched their fists together and then knocked their helmets with a laugh, before going their separate ways. Tuffnut mounted the dragon and took off into the crisp air.

"This way Ruffnut," Snotlout gestured to a visible path into the forest. "It will take us to the place where the children were playing".

After a short while they came to a sunny clearing where the surrounding supple young trees cast dancing shadows playfully along the ground. And a rocky outcrop gently sloped up a large hill, which lead to other larger hills that eventually grew into mountains in the distance. It was a beautiful peaceful place and a perfect natural playground for children.

"No one ever comes here now. Not since that child was taken a few months ago." Ruffnut could hear the sad undertone in his voice.

She scanned the area with her trained eye, looking for things unusual and out of place. She circled around the trees weaving in and out as a child would have done, she climbed up and over the rocks looking for the best hiding spots. She stood on the tallest rocky ledge surveying the area. Nothing alarmed her, which made her frown. She closed her eyes to picture it, imagining the children at play, running and shrieking at their fun. Hearing their shouts in her mind, she turned to the mountains behind her looking up.

'What had happened here?' she thought to herself 'They were playing and then one child disappeared. Were they after just any child or was there one child in particular?' She jumped from her rock and started towards the trees, back to town as the children would have done.

Something made her stop. She felt a slight vibration in the ground. It was faint, but an even cadence. Then the wind shifted and a subtle smell of sulfur drifted towards her. She stood stock still arms out at the ready, as the vibrations started to get louder. "Dragon!" she hissed under her breath and grabbed Snotlout and threw him to the ground near the base of the rocks. They hid, laid out flat against the base of the slanted rocky overhang, buried deep in the tall grass. Pinned against him on the ground she whispered in his ear. "Don't move, don't breath until I know what kind of dragon this is and if it is under a witches, understood?" He nodded his head against her cheek. "Until then we stay hidden".

She cursed under her breath.

"This feels like an attack, no dragon would be coming at us this deliberately unless controlled."

Taking a deep breath with her laying pinned to him caused her breasts to crush up against him more. His eyes went wide in alarm. And his lips parted as if to speak. She sushed him before he could.

"Listen!" she breathed lifting herself up on her arm. She was amused as she felt him shift uncomfortable against her. But her attention snapped back into focus as the dragon's footfalls became louder and faster. The animal was definitely heading in their direction, which could not be good.

Ruffnut wondered if a witch had compelled a tracker dragon to hunt them down. The rock ledge they hid under began to tremble with each step the massive animal took. She leaned down beside him again then running her hand down her body she grabbed her crossbow that was strapped to her thigh.

Slowly and as quietly as possible she unlatched her weapon, unfolding the deadly bow and loaded two sharp nasty looking dart arrows into it. "This is a big one" she whispered to him again "and he's coming right for us, it is most likely being controlled by a witch" She turned her back to him as he eased onto his side behind her. She ran her hand over the flaming sword at her side as reassurance. She may need to pull that out as well some dragons only understand fire. She briefly wished she had her zippleback with her, knowing that one blast from her dragon would easily break the spell any witch could hold over a dragon.

The footfalls got louder the ground shook with the weight of the massive beast as it ran in their direction. Then they stopped. Ruffnut froze, her weapons at the ready as she listened. A loud snorting breath came from right above them on the ledge. Then the sun was blocked out as a large head cast a shadow on them as the dragon peered over the ledge down to them. Ruffnut fingered the trigger of her crossbow bringing the weapon slowly up towards the massive lumbering face. Just as she was about to aim Snotlout yelled

"Nooooo" and wrapping his strong arm over her pushed her weapon into the ground. The dragon (who Ruffnut recognized as a monsterous nightmare) climbed off the ledge and now stood fully in front of them. The wind from his powerful snorts brushing over them. Ruffnut rose to her feet, and never taking her eyes off the massive dragon as she spoke to Snotlout over her shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Snotlout came out from behind her and walked over to the beast, placing his hand on it's snout he scratched him.

"He's my friend. Don't hurt him. Please."

"What?" The large dragon nudged him from where he stood between the two of them, pushing Snotlout towards her. She peered at him suspicious "Have you trained a dragon Snotlout?"

"Uh trained? I don't know, but he is my friend, and he usually visits me when I come to the woods." The massive beast nudged him again. Ruffnut stared at them considering. Then she hooked her crossbow back to her waist and walked up to the dragon's head. Slowly extending her hand she asked

"Does he have a name?" she placed her hand out towards the dragon's snout as he sniffed at her.

"Hookfang."

"Very cool." She smiled as she turned to Snotlout again, running her eyes up and down his form "It seems I may have underestimated you, Snotlout. Can I touch?" Snotlout swallowed unable to take his eyes off of her. Ruff gestured towards the dragon with a questioning look and then he blushed and nodded quickly.

She slid her hand under to scratch at his chin. The dragon chuffed at her and rolled his head back allowing her touch. With both hands now she scratched up and down his head and neck crooning to him as she did.

"Oh you are just a big old baby aren't you? Are you all big and powerful or just lonely eh guy?" She ran her fingers along the dragon's snout as Snotlout came to stand behind her.

"Want me to show you some handling skills?"

"Uh WHAT?" Snotlout swallowed tightly.

"How to handle your dragon, I can show you a few things" Snotlout watched her running her hands up and down the huge beast and shivered.

"Yes please."

"I may have underestimated you, he truly is magnificent. Do you ride him?"

"No I never have"

"I can teach you how."

"Really?"

"Yes really." She turned to face him, standing just an inch away from him. She watched him draw in a deep shaky breath and she cocked her head and smiled at him "It would be my pleasure to teach you to ride Snotlout" She whispered to him in her deep throaty voice.

He nodded not able to answer.

"Good now let's get back to work"

Glancing at where they had just been hiding something made her stop. Her instinct told her she was missing something. She turned back to the rock and crouched down to child level. On her hands and knees at this lower level hidden in the tall grass looked it like there was an opening at the base of the rock.

"Snotlout come here" She heard his footfalls come up behind her and she smiled to herself at the thought of him looking at her bent over backside as she crawled forward examining it more. "What does this look like to you?"

"Dunno really. A hole in the rock?"

"I think I can fit in there if I take my weapons off. I'm going to look." She heard him gasp beside her, and a large warm hand touched the back of her knee as if to stop her before it was quickly snatched away.

"Are you sure? Is that a good idea?" She reached to flatten out the grass beside the hole showing the entrance to be larger them she had first thought.

"Yup I want to see what is down there" She stood to remove her weapons. "You two stand guard"

Ruffnut shimmied flat on her belly into the hole thinking how much easier this would have been for a child. The short tunnel opened into a larger cave. Ruffnut moved her body carefully over some sharp edges and rocky out juttings and slid down slowly over a small rubble pile till she was fully inside and could stand. She leaned back into the hole and yelled at Snotlout.

"Pass me my sword, will ya?" and the weapon was carefully handed into her. She lit it and wandered about the cave. Instantly she knew she was in some sort of witch's layer. But from the dust and cobwebs lining the place she knew that it had not been used in some time.

The hole that she had come through was much too small and awkward tucked out of the way in a dark corner of the floor for a witch to have used it often. She quickly found another entrance across on the other side of the small cavern.

Unlike witch's layers that her and her brother had often seen this one was completely barren. No bottles no tools, no grimoire, no talisman or symbols anywhere, just long dried up candles, some charcoal smudges where something was once burned. She took her time exploring it thoroughly so as not to miss anything.

"Are you Ok in there?" a worried voice called down to her after some time had passed. She smiled at his concern.

"Yup just finishing up my search".

She went to the alter in the center of the cave and frowned, she lay her hands on it. Frustrated she dragged her fingers back and forth in the dirt and dust. There was nothing to help her here. She was just about to give up when her trailing fingers bumped against a small groove in the stone beneath her hands. Her heart started beating faster she quickly brushed all of the dirt and debris clear from the large stone slab in front of her. She drew in a breath amazed. Drawing a piece of parchment and a charcoal stick from her pocket she smudged over the carving in the stone copying it onto her paper.

She stowed it safely away, then after completing her search of the cave and finding nothing else useful, she made her exit the same way she had entered, vowing to herself that she would return to search the joining tunnels and discover the full extent of this cave.

Saying goodbye to his dragon Snotlout and Ruff headed off to the other attack sites they had yet to investigate. It was getting late in the day and they still had work to do before they met her brother again in town.

On the other side of town Tuffnut was circling the area on his zippleback. He had completed his search of the farms where the animals had been attacked. He found each killing site had been ritualistic and brutal, often the farmers had burned that area afterwards but the stains could still be seen to his trained eye. He found it disturbing and it left him with an angry edgy feeling.

The families were less then cooperative when answering his questions but after talking to them he learned that two of the farms were also families that had children taken. The third farm had no children which he wondered about.

He spotted what he was looking for and after landing his dragon at the forest's edge he wandered over to the little house with the wooden fence around it.

He paused with his hand on her gate. Maybe he shouldn't bother her. But she had offered to help and he had a question to ask her. Taking a deep breath he pushed through the doubt and opened the gate to Mina's yard and quickly crossed it heading to her door. He stepped onto the small porch that wrapped around her sweet little cottage.

He heard jaunty men approaching from down the street and thought better of letting then see him outside of a single woman's door, so he hid around the back of her house not wanting to compromise her situation in any way. He could picture Ruffnut's teasing in the back of his mind.

He heard the voices of the men stop in front of Mina's little house.

"What do you think boys? Should we conduct our own search for the witch's mark on her?"

"How about just a friendly visit instead, I hear she may be lonely."

"I don't really care if she is, but I'm lonely" another man said in a mocked pained voice.

Hearty laughter greeted their comments.

"Go on then" one urged "go in. We'll come with ya" there was a pause. Tuffnut's hands clenched into fists.

"Why don't you go yourself eh?" Another voice responded.

"Na I'm not gonna dip my quill in some dirty ink. I don't care how hot she is."

"Nay you are right, she's a witch that one she is" grumblings could be heard agreeing. "Her husband lay with her, and look where he is?"

"Ya six feet under, and in a cold grave to"

"Best move along lads for now, A pint sounds more interesting to me, maybe we will visit her another day instead" they men departed down the road.

A furry had rose up in Tuffnut as he listened to the men of this town. Their intentions had been plainly clear as to what they wanted from Mina, he was just thankful that they had passed up their sport for today, or else he would have been involved in a brawl with them. If he hadn't been here, if they had decided to come in, well there would have been nothing to stop them from getting what they wanted.

How could she live here so vulnerable? It tore at him.

From inside the house Tuffnut suddenly heard whimpering, and some soft moans. His heart jumped into overdrive, thinking only for her safety Tuffnut ran to the front of the house and barged in through her unlocked door. Not seeing her anywhere in the small main room or kitchen he then banged open the door to her bedroom.

She startled awake at the sound jumping to sit upright in fright and letting out a small shriek. Tuffnut paced quickly around her room looking for whatever danger had distressed her, and finding none his gaze returned to her.

"Tuffnut?" she glanced at him puzzled "How did you get into my house?" She noticed the grim look on his face "What's wrong? Is it a witch? A Dragon? What's going on?"

"Do you realize how vulnerable you are here? You are a sitting duck, easy prey for any of those local assholes to just come waltzing in here whenever they want?"

She moved to get out of her bed dropping her sheet away from her. She wore a simple white nightgown with a collar tight around her neck and full ballooning long sleeves that cinched in at the cuff around her wrist as well. It was a functional garment not meant for any appeal, but the thin gauze material was so worn it was practically see through. The material shifted as she stood and draped nicely on her dark nipples that were pressing through the cloth.

"Why are you in my house?" she persisted.

"I heard noises, you sounded distressed, I came in to see if you were ok!" he was still fuming. "Anybody could've just walked in here like I did! And what are you doing sleeping at this time of day anyway?"

"I had a nightmare" she whispered as if to explain. "Don't worry Tuffnut, nobody can get into my house."

"Ya? Really? Cause I just walked in here with no problems at all."

"Yes you did" she said faintly. "But no one can get through…." She said more to herself.

"Ya, just me I suppose?" She nodded to herself looking puzzled. And his anger seemed to dissipate some. "Why are you sleeping?"

"Well it was a rather long night and we didn't get much sleep, and after helping to heal you and your sister I just felt so drained and I though a few hours of sleep might make me feel a bit brighter." Tuffnut looked at her sheepishly now feeling guilty. His attention was distracted fully now by her supple breasts under her gown, and he felt himself staring.

"I'm sorry I just barged in here and woke you up. You obviously needed to rest". She came to him to sooth and placed a hand on his arm.

"It's ok, really. Now what did you want me for?"

"Um…." His mind was blank. He paused trying to distract himself. He wanted to touch her to slip his hands up to grasp those firm beautiful breasts.

"Tuffnut?" her voice was sharp "Are you staring at me?"

"What? No!" he blushed but continued to stare "NO!" he said more forcefully this time. "I'm not…. I didn't mean to…. Sorry". He looked down then turned away. He mumbled quietly under his breath

"I wanted to see if you could help me?" Tuff was not one who was used to asking for help.

"Oh, of course I'll help you. Just let me get dressed" she ushered him out the door and turned to her room to change.

"We can meet up with Ruffnut at the pub." He stammered feeling embarrassed now as he glanced around her small simple house.

"All set" she said as she emerged for her room now properly garbed in a full dress like the women of this town wore. Taking his offered arm again they looked like quite the respectable couple as they headed to meet his sister for an end of the day meal.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruffnut pushed open the heavy wooden door of the pub and immediately spied her brother at a table across the room. He sat deep in conversation with Mina but as they talked his eyes continually scanned the room watching everything. He noticed instantly when then entered as she expected he would. She flashed him a half grin out of the side of her mouth and made her way over to them with Snotlout trailing in her shadow. She heard them speaking in hushed tones as she approached.

"Yes all of the attacked farms did have children living there, but that one family you visited today their child had died very young, and the couple just couldn't conceive again." Tuffnut furrowed his brow thinking, as Ruffnut and Snotlout pulled up chairs to join them.

"Each sight looked like a torture ritual for the witch to draw her powers to that area." Tuffnut said looking around that table. Ruffnut was nodding at him.

"That would go along with what I saw at the sites we visited today too. Remember Tuff, similar to the witch we saw last fall in the black forest?" he nodded back.

"So," he surmised "they are drawing power to these specific homes. My guess is specifically to the children that lived there. But why, why cast so that these specific children are infused with power and then taken."

"Six torture rituals and three of the missing children were taken from homes where this happened." Ruff paused, but Tuff shook his head.

"But that doesn't explain the young girl that was taken from town." There was a pause as they looked at each other.

"Or Teddy" Ruffnut said remembering the promise her brother had given.

"She was born out there though" Mina said shyly "I helped deliver her on a late night, many years ago. Her family just moved to town a few years later. Actually Teddy and his mother used to live on an outlying farm as well, they moved closer after her husband died."

"Ok" Tuffnut said questioningly "but why these specific kids. Why draw power to them?" Tuff caught his sister's eye and tipped his head to the side knowingly. "What?" he said. "You look like you know something."

"Well I'm not really sure what we know exactly, but I wanted you all to see this" She withdrew the parchment rubbing from the cave and placed it on the table, everyone leaned in closer to peer at it.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found a witches den in the forest where the first child disappeared it was very old and had not been used in a long time, it had been stripped of everything except for this, carved into the stone alter table."

"Ruffnut, do you know what this is?" Mina asked her eyes wide and fearful. Ruff shook her head in dismay.

"Nope I was sort of hoping that you did though" Mina examined it closer again trailing her fingers over the complex circular designs on it.

"I think this is an immortality spell. If cast properly those who reaped in the power of this spell could not be harmed by any weapon and would live forever." She paused tipping her head then turning the parchment. "This" She trailed her finger over a pattern, "is very complex it would take months to prepare for this ritual."

"The first child was taken months ago" Snotlout whispered. They nodded and Mina continued

"It calls for the blood of six children or innocents, one born under a full moon in each of the six seasons of the witch's calendar."

"Six seasons?" Snotlout raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, growing season, blooming season, harvest season, wilting season, frost season, and ice season." Ruff ticked off each one on a finger as she counted.

"But only five children have been taken so far." Snotlout looked more distressed.

"Were each of these children born under a full moon?" Ruff asked. Mina placed a hand in front of her mouth as it dropped open.

"Yes" she whispered "I've been midwife to many of the births in the village" She paused "I believe they were all full moon babies" Tuffnut grimaced

"But that one child who died young was one that they needed, now the witches will need one more child, but how do we figure out who that is?" Mina thought back remembering

"I can only remember some of them. I'm not sure who was born under the harvest moon, and the winter moon"

"Hey wasn't Teddy a harvest time baby? I remember his mother telling everyone she was going to name the baby pumpkin because he was making her look like one."

"Yes! That's right Snotlout." She beamed at him.

"So six attack sites and five children who were born there were each born under a full moon in every witch season except the winter full moon." He paused looking at Mina. She had bent to look over the parchment again.

"If I'm interpreting this correctly then the ritual must be performed on the eve of the solstice moon." Mina looked up panicked "that's in three nights time"

"Well then we need to figure out who the last child is and prevent the witches from getting him." Tuff sounded determined.

"Yes but how are we going to do that?" Snotlout asked.

Ruffnut's attention was drawn to the door of the pub which had just swung open wide. In marched the town sheriff with a posse of men. Tuffnut turned to stare at the large group of agitated men as well. Mina carefully slid the parchment off the table tucking it neatly away in the folded pocket of her skirt.

"A round for these good men who have been out patrolling in the forest at the edge of our town" the brazen man said loudly so all present could hear. He turned to survey the bar leaning both elbows back as he waited for his pint.

"The fool!" Ruffnut hissed under her breath. "No one should be out in the forest after nightfall, not with the amount of witch activity that we have seen around here. It's too dangerous. He is going to get all of those men killed". Glancing at the faces of some of the men in the group they thought the same way as her and were none too happy about it and a measly beer was not worth the risk.

The sheriff took a large swig of the frothy ale that was pushed across the counter at him then his glance fell on the table where the twins and their companions sat. A low smile creased his face as his eyes narrowed at them.

"Great here we go" Tuffnut whispered he saw his sister nod. Mina shrank down in her chair and pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders. Ruff saw the reaction and it made her mad. Snotlout too seemed to hunch over trying to look small as he averted his gaze.

The sheriff sauntered over to them,

"Just sitting around eh? Wasn't your job supposed to be protecting us from the witch? My men have been working hard all day and you will have noticed that no witch has dared shown up in my town". He took another long swig of ale dribbling some down his chin, then wiping his arm across his face, he turned to face the bar room. "Seems as though all our good mayor wants to do is waste your precious money, on losers like them" and he gestured back at the twin's table.

Tuffnut's chair made a scrapping noise as is was slowly pushed back. The air in the pub seemed to still as everyone turned to watch. He unfolded himself to tower over the skinny greasy sheriff. Ruffnut grinned manically from her chair she had been itching for a good fight. Mina caught her elbow and quietly whispered

"Can't you do something to stop this?" Ruff looked at her puzzled for a moment

"Why would I want to do that" Several of the sheriff's hired men came up to stand behind him as they faced each other.

"Are we going to have a problem here sheriff?" Tuffnut said in a low quiet voice.

"Only if you two insist on hanging around my town wasting our time and scaring these good people with your dragon, you have done nothing to help, and since you have shown up more attacks have happened and more children have gone missing." Ruffnut rose out of her chair to stand beside her brother and faced off against the men.

"I'd be careful what I say sheriff if I was you." Her hand rested casually on her hip where her weapons hung.

"How dare you talk to me missy! What was that a threat? Worthless girl. Think you can address a man like me?" he spat in her direction causing her eyebrows to rise with a smirk. She cast a glance at her brother before she continued.

"You have no idea what we are doing here sheriff. And if you continue to jeopardize your men and their safety and the safety of this town, by having them patrol the forest after dark then their deaths with be on your conscience and because of your stupidity." The Sheriff looked furious. He glanced back at Tuffnut as he clenched his teeth.

"What, do you let her speak for you? Are you getting a girl to fight your battles? Do you enjoy having your sister stand up for you?" he leaned toward him. Tuffnut matched his glare for a few seconds before his face split in to a huge grin. He sat back down in his chair leaned back and clasped his hands behind his head and stretched his long legs out in front of him crossing them at the ankles as he laughed.

"Absolutely sheriff. This "Girl" as you like call her is one of the fiercest warriors in my clan and she will eat… you… alive. So please, feel free, challenge her and let's see you made a fool of here in front of your men and good townspeople. Being a woman does not mean she does not have strength. She is powerful and you are a fool."

Ruffnut grinned at the sheriff openly now truly enjoying herself. From across the table Mina stared at Tuffnut her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. The sheriff did not like this turn of events and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Quietly under his breath Tuffnut turned to him

"So what is it going to be sheriff? Fight a girl and surely get you assed kicked by one in front of all these nice people here, or back down from a girl?" The sheriff peeled his lips back baring his teeth at them.

"I'll deal with you later missy!" he hissed at Ruffnut, furious that he was caught in a trap where she would no doubt embarrass him no matter what he chose to do. Cracking his knuckles he turned to go, but as he spun Ruffnut moved faster than he saw. As he turned to face the pub she was standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"May we have your attention good people?" as though everyone in there had not already been staring at them. "The sheriff has been helping us with our investigation and we have discovered that the witches will strike again. They need one more child." Puzzlement briefly crossed his face but then he put on his best showmanship smile. Ruffnut continued

"In the next few days the witches are going to try and take a child that was born under a winter full moon. Does anyone have any idea who this child might be?" the room seemed to pause and everyone looked around. A gasp was heard from the back of the group of men.

"My boy!" the man staggered to a stool to sit down, "my boy was born under a winter full moon" he said the last part quietly to himself. Panic filled his face and he jumped up racing to the door. "I've got to go" and he rushed out into the night.

Ruffnut turned to stare at the sheriff. "Help him" she said as she gestured with her arm. He glared at her and twisted his face up angrily but needing no further prompting the sheriff called a rally to his men ordering them to follow the father who had just left and take up permanent guard at the man's house.

Tuffnut reached out and smacked Snotlout on the arm.

"Ok let's go then. Since my sister already pissed him off nicely you and I will go and check if these men actually can defend against a witches attack." Snotlout furrowed his brow as he frowned at him.

"But what are we going to do" he rose out of his chair as Tuffnut pulled him along after him.

"Check their weapons and skills, come on it will be fun. Besides they will listen to you much better than me"

"I doubt that very much" Snotlout muttered but he was ignored. Ruffnut and Mina stood to leave too.

"Mina and I will head back to her house" she flipped her long braids calling "see you guys at the barn later".

Mina and Ruffnut walked shoulder to shoulder.

"I had heard stories about such a spell but I thought it was a myth, if this really exists…if they can really become immortal…" she shook her head.

"That's why my brother and I must stop them before this happens" they walked further in silence.

"Mina I just wanted to say that I know you are different from the villagers here. I see strength in you and power. And I want you to know that I respect that." Mina stopped walking and turned to face Ruffnut.

"Where I come from a woman like you is revered and honored. Not shunned and ridiculed." Mina blushed.

"Thank you Ruffnut."

"You should meet Gothie our current village wise woman. She's awesome."

"Is she a …a … a witch?"

"Well we call her wise woman but yes. And it's ok that you are too."

"Are you a witch Ruffnut?"

"Not in the same way that my mother was," She smiled to herself remembering "she cast spells on my brother and I protecting us from harm from any other witches attack. Spells don't work on us." She shrugged "But my brother and I don't cast spells, we are just immune to them. They can't hurt us."

"But then how could I heal you I used my magic for that?"

"Because your magic is pure and not tainted with evil, you were not trying to hurt, force, or control us into anything. You only wanted to help and heal."

"That's how he got into my house then" Mina murmured to herself.

"Hmm?"

"I have protective barriers and enchantments around my house to keep people away, it makes them think they'd rather be doing something else then coming to see me. But it didn't work on your brother he just waltzed right in." Ruffnut grinned.

"Yup sounds like something he would do. My brother and I have a different kind of power and we use our strengths to protect innocents from evil and that includes most witches, but not you." She grinned at her.

"He really is quite something" she breathed out quietly.

"And for the record I'm glad you like my brother. I think you are good for him and don't be too frustrated if he's a little distant or confused it takes him a while to realize when something good for him is right in front of his face." Mina quickly reached out and hugged her tightly.

"Ruffnut thank you. No one has ever just accepted me like that."

Later that evening as the twins got ready for bed Ruffnut couldn't resist teasing her brother about Mina a bit.

"That sweet gentle woman likes you, you know."

"I think the men should be able to keep the child safe for the night. We showed them a few tricks to use and I of course strung a few traps, and what they don't know is that Barf and Belch are going to being staying close to that end of town as well. I think we are covered" He avoided responding to her prompts.

"It's been too long brother dear. It's time for you to get some, and she is just what you need."

Tuffnut rolled his eyes at her and grimaced. He stood rubbing his face with his hands and climbed into bed.

"Enough already, back off." He was already irritable as his mind replayed how she looked in her barely there nightgown. "She is not for the likes of me. If you're so hot and bothered why don't you go and play with the stable boy and leave me be."

"What a good idea, I think I will do that" she wandered towards the staircase in her night shirt. "I did promise to teach him to ride you know" Tuffnut just groaned rolling away from her in his bunk, and he brought the pillow tight over his head.

"Good night Ruffnut!" came the muffled voice from underneath. She grinned as she tiptoed down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruffnut quietly opened the door to his quarters at the far end of the barn. She paused, leaning comfortably on the door frame as she looked. Snotlout was seated at a small workbench bent over focusing on something. He wore only shorts to sleep in and from her vantage point she could gaze happily at his firm broad shoulders and his sexy back that narrowed nicely at the waist. His silky dark hair draped forward covering his face as he worked. It seemed apparent that he had no idea she was there. Ruffnut grinned again. This was going to be fun she was always up for a good seduction.

"Hi Snotlout." She purred in her deep sultry voice. He jumped in his chair as he whipped around to see her. She stood in his doorway wearing an oversized tunic nightshirt, that laced up in the front, and that was all he could see. Her long smooth legs stretched out below her and seemed to glow a pearly white against the dark of the night around them. He tried to clear his throat.

"Uh um"

"Listen," she said briskly as she strode confidently towards him "We have some things we need to go over before tomorrow. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh no" he managed with a sandpaper voice. The door swung shut behind her.

"Good" she whispered and Snotlout swallowed nervously. She padded closer to him on silent bare feet, until she stood behind his chair. She leaned over his shoulder enjoying the warmth of his skin against her and noticed a knife in one hand and a small object in his other. She trailed her fingers down his arm and slipped the knife from his grasp. Then she came around to stand in front of him as she reached out and took the small object from him as well.

"What are you working on Snotlout?" Glancing down she noticed a small wooden carving of a two headed dragon. Her dragon actually it was a zippleback. "This is very well done."

"I…" he paused clearing his throat "I was making it for you."

"Really? That's so sweet." She slid along the workbench to stand totally in front of him now. Her knees parted resting on either side of his knee as she leaned on the desk. Snotlout stared at her his eyes wide, the hem of her nightshirt tickling the top of his thigh.

"Um… you said we have some things we need to discuss?" as he tried to remain focused on her face.

"Yes" she placed the little dragon back on the table "we do". She twirled the knife slowly in one hand then sharply flicked her wrist and impaled the blade in a wooden beam behind them. "I have a question to ask you."

"Um ya?"

"Were you ever going to hit on me?" he stammered under her steady gaze.

"I was, I mean I will, um… I don't know… Maybe?" he looked at her sheepishly with a small grin.

She took a small step closer to him, the soft skin of her inner thighs brushing along each side of his leg, and he shivered. She moved closer still until her knee was right against the chair just barely brushing the fabric of his shorts at his groin. Snotlout pressed his lips tight together. But that did not stop his groin from pulsing and he felt himself thicken at the thought of her touching him there.

Ruffnut gave him her famous half smile and stretched her arms high over her head her shirt hem riding dangerously high as she did so, and Snotlout almost saw her whole legs, and what she was hiding at the apex. She dropped her hands back down again trailing them down her neck and then along the deep V in her shirt and then barely touching she slid her hands open palmed over her breasts, the nipples tightened and pressed at the fabric. Snotlout gulped.

"Do you want me Snotlout? Do you want to touch me?"

"Oh Thor yes!" he proclaimed his voice trembled as he spoke. Ruffnut leaned back arching her neck and closed her eyes as she waited for several long heart beats. Nothing happened. She looked down at him again to notice his head down, he was blushing furiously and his hands clasped tightly together. She smiled to herself.

'Aw he's shy, and maybe kind of new at all of this' she thought. 'I better help him out'. She reached down and took both of his hands in her own and slowly brought them up against her body. She rested his hands against her shoulders and arched her chest out to him again. She expected with that invitation she would feel his strong warm hands sliding down over her breasts cupping and squeezing her but instead his palm came to rest against her cheek, and a soft fingertip brushed back and forth over her thick bottom lip making it tingle.

She stared at him in surprise and frowned slightly not sure what to do next. Most of her past lovers jumped right for the goods and there was little time for tenderness in the rough mad sweaty sex sessions that she was used to and preferred.

"I want to kiss you Ruffnut. Is that ok?" She was taken aback but she nodded at him. Snotlout stood from the chair to be in front of her. He reached around caressing her neck and running his fingers through her free flowing loose hair before cupping the back of her neck and then tilting her face gently up towards him. He moved his face down towards hers and her whole body felt heated. He pressed his mouth firmly against her parted lips and then deepened the kiss turning her head he dove into her mouth with his strong tongue exploring and tasting her.

Ruffnut gasp for breath surprised, she had expected him to be gentle and soft. But there was a power, a hungry need in his kiss that her body responded to and she wrapped her arms up over his broad shoulders and went limp in his arms as he cradled her body against his. All she wanted to do was melt against him and let him devour her.

'What? Wait. Where did that thought come from?' her brain called out a warning in her head. 'Get back in control here, this is just about sex'. She chastised herself. She broke the kiss before she lost herself and pushed him to be seated on the chair again.

She leaned over to kiss him again but not as tenderly this time and bit his bottom lip roughly before sucking it into her mouth making him shudder. She ran her own hands over her breasts cupping and squeezing them as he had not. He gasped out as he watched her.

"Oh Gods!"

Ruffnut shimmied in a seductive dance for him rubbing her soft thighs up and down against his leg again. Then abruptly, she caught him by surprise as she seated herself firmly on his leg. The softness of her skin and the heat and moisture that he felt there revealed to Snotlout that she had nothing else on under her top.

"Holy crap" he whispered to himself and his cock throbbed to full straining against his shorts. Ruffnut smiled at him nudging the underside of his balls with her knee.

"Me likey" She murmured against his neck as she kissed and licked at the soft skin there. She grasped his wrists and brought his hands to her breasts. "Touch me Snotlout. I want to feel you."

His fingers traced the underside of her breasts that were feeling heavier and full to her now. Then slowly he cupped her breasts each fitting perfectly in his large warm hands, he squeezed firmly against them and his body shuddered under her. He squeezed harder this time almost making her cry out and a hot pulse of pleasure/pain zinged through her. He probably didn't realize how strong he really was. His touch became rhythmic squeezing in little pulses and then circling his flat palms over her tight taught nipples. She moaned enjoying it.

He flicked his fingertips over both her nipples at the same time and her body jerked of its own accord. She shifted slightly against his leg wanting to feel more friction against her heated core.

Ruffnut suddenly stood up away from him and then jumped up on the wooden workbench resting her butt on the edge of the table. She stretched out a long leg over his shoulder and rested her foot on the back of his chair giving him a full view. Snotlout's eyes went wide. She parted her legs showing him exactly where she wanted attention.

"I want you to kiss me here Snotlout." He was blushing a furious shade of red and she wondered if he had actually ever seen a woman totally naked and in all her glory. She grinned wickedly at him.

"Time for you to learn how to please a woman" She reached out and caressed his face then cupping his head she drew him closer to her groin. "Come here lover, let me show you."

"Yes" his hot breath tickling her thigh. And he scooted his chair closer to her.

First she showed him with her fingers, running them back and forth across her swollen little bud making her body twitch and jump.

"See Snotlout?" she asked "Right here, with your mouth. It will feel so good" Her leg that was draped over his broad shoulder shuddered with his ragged panting breaths. She worked her own body faster for him to see as her other hand clasp behind his head and her fingers tangled in his soft thick hair.

"Do you want to try? Want to kiss me here? Just like you did on my mouth? Delve into me, taste me, explore me." His hand ran along the back of her thigh tickling as it did and then came up to tightly grip at her hip.

"Oh Gods yes" he whispered against her inner thigh, the faint stubble of his cheek grazing her as he brought his mouth to her.

Her hand on his head, her foot over his shoulder, she pressed herself closer to him and leaned back on her other arm. His hot strong tongue delved deep into her opening as he tasted her dewy essence, his nose bumping at her engorged clit.

"Gah, mmm." She cried out then moaned again as he shifted to lap at her mimicking her own actions with her fingers. Ruffnut began to tremble. It was too good. Sensations were zinging through her with every swipe of his tongue. His lips kissed at her tender flesh, as his clever tongue began making much bolder motions in response to the reactions of her body. He dove into her opening again for another deep taste as his teeth grazed lightly over her sensitive clit and she bucked wildly under him, grabbing his hair tightly in her fist.

"Snotlout. Ahh, ahh" He puckered his lips over her bud of pleasure and suckled her roughly bringing on another barrage of uncontrolled sensation while the tip of his wicked tongue flicked her again and again from side to side in a rapid motion.

Her whole body began to tremble her heart was pounding and her head was spinning as a very intense orgasm began to ascend on her body.

"Oh Thor! Snotlout, Snotlout, make me come!" she threw her head back crying out as he redoubled his efforts going impossibly fast on her, tingling started in her limbs and worked their way into the center core of her, quickly turning into pulsing need as the power of it crashed through her and she came. Hard. Crying out as the spasms wracked her body and she fell back riding the wave nearly slipping off the table if he hadn't been holding on to her. She lay back gasping for breath as the pulsing went on in little aftershocks inside her.

'Oh wow. Maybe he does know what he is doing down there' she thought to herself and then grinned. She had not had as orgasm that intense in a long time.

Sitting back up, she turned her attention back to him.

"Did you like it? Was that Ok?" he seemed unsure again.

"I did like it very much, and the rest will be just as fun to." She grinned again parting her lips and slowly licked the inside of her upper lip watching his face to see his reaction. He panted, breathing open mouthed.

"Take your shorts off." She demanded, her bossy side showing again. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband he was quick to do as she asked, and pushed them down to the floor. His thick engorged member jutted out towards her eagerly.

"Hmm very nice." It pulsed under her attention. "Take ahold of your cock Snotlout." Puzzlement and nervous tension crossed his face and a wicked grin settled on hers, but he firmly grasped his engorged throbbing member.

"Good, now let me see you stroke it. Go slowly, from the base all the way to the tip." He slowly dragged his hand up the length of his member his body shuddered. Pleasuring himself in front of Ruffnut was the single most erotic thing he had ever experienced. His mind was reeling from her.

"Again lover, do it again and again, let me watch, I want to see your pleasure." He stroked himself slowly over and over again moaning at the feelings it evoked in him, he would do her bidding easily and it would turn him on. How could she affect him so?

"Now stop!" she called out harshly. He froze not moving a muscle staring into her face trying to interpret her expression. "Come closer to me" he took a large step forward. "Now give me your hand" He was unsure again but he did as she asked.

Ruffnut took his hand and bringing it up to her lips she sucked hard on his thumb licking and twirling it around with her tongue. The pulling sensation of her mouth made his knees buckle. Then she released his hand.

"Grasp yourself again Snotlout. Come on babe grab a hold of that nice cock for me" he did exactly what she wanted. "Good now rub your thumb over the head of your cock, make it all nice and moist." His thumb damp from her mouth glided easily back and forth over the most sensitive part of his cock. He groaned and he leaned his head back.

"Wait. Stop. Let me do it." She brought her own hand to her mouth as he watched and her succulent pink tongue darted out and licked her thumb thoroughly. Then she grasped him tighter then he would have done and she rubbed his tip in firm little circled. Snotlout grasp the table edge with both hands and tried to hold on.

She tugged on him again pulling his cock closer to her and he moved his hips in response.

"Now lover, take your lovely big dick and hold it." He did as she wanted "Now press that dripping throbbing head up and down against my clit. Rub me again."

"Oh sweet Thor" Snotlout struggled to hold on as he leaned into the heat of her body, the warmth the pressure, the dirty way she talked, the control she exerted over him. He had never met a woman like her.

He was not totally innocent like she thought. He's had sex a few times, but experimenting with the local girls where modesty and submissiveness were the norm. It was a lifted skirt with a coy girl in the back of a barn. Even the experienced ones who made a living that way usually just lay there not moving, and he had certainly never had sex standing up.

Ruffnut leaned her face close to him capturing his mouth as he rubber her with his cock.

"Now when I say, I want you to slide into me all the way." She rested her forehead against his looking in his eyes. "Do it as fast and as hard as you can." A pained look crossed his face and he trembled.

"Are you ready baby?" he let go of himself and grasped at her hips. She grinned at him wickedly and positioned the tip of his throbbing member at her opening. "Now!" she called out roughly.

Snotlout slammed into her hard, to the hilt, and let out a strangled cry as he did. His legs were shaking violently. He moved as if to pull back but she wrapped her legs tightly around him and held him firm in place with strong muscles.

"Wait, just wait, let me feel you" Ruffnut's moist inner chamber clenched around him adjusting. "Oh Thor" She cursed now "Gods you feel so good, all thick and hard. Your fill me up totally. You could be trouble" she ground her body closer to him still and he moaned under her pressure. She slid her body off the edge of the desk a bit and placed more of her weight on him driving him deeper into her.

She placed one of her legs up on his shoulder and he held her other thigh in his hand.

"Move for me Snotlout. Let me feel you pounding into me." That undid any ounce of control that he had left and he started hammering into her body as fast as he could go. Over and over he slid heavily into her heated chamber. This was nothing like any sexual encounter he had ever had in the past.

His nerves were shot, all hyper sensitized. He felt everything a hundred times more. And Dear Thor what was that clenching thing she was doing now? She placed her other leg up on his shoulder crossing her feet behind his head and she lay back on the table.

Snotlout gripped her by the thighs pulling her butt off the edge as he slammed into her as hard as he could. He wasn't going to last much longer at this intensity. He was moaning heavily with each thrust into her, and her cries matched his.

She sat up again and lowered one leg down to the floor but the other one remained up on his shoulder, placing her effectively in a standing split position. Snotlout's mouth gaped open at her flexibility as he held her close to him behind her waist.

She arched for him leaning back on the table.

"Faster lover. Move faster for me." Under his hands he felt her buttocks clenching and her inner chamber matched clasping his cock tightly inside. She was trembling and gasping, as he moved with her. Her new position changed the feeling of her opening, and she was stretched out wide for him. He delved as deep as he could, evoking a startled gasp from her.

"Oh Snotlout, Gods you know how to fuck me." Hearing her talk jarred him on. His whole body trembling he felt sweat running down his back, he was panting so hard he was dizzy from the effort of trying to have sex and breath.

The intense pleasure barreling towards him was nothing like he had ever felt before. Her trembling beneath him became violent shakes and she arched hard against him as her chamber clenched against him in a rapid fire sequence, as she screamed out.

"Ahhh! Yes! Sweet Thor, Yes!" Unable to hold himself back any more he lost control. He wailed with each heavy pounding stroke as he yelled out her name.

"Ruffnut, Ruffnut, Ruffnut!" his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave, washing him under. His balls cramped painfully against him as he shuddered violently into her as he came hot streams bursting forth. Them everything went black, and he collapsed to the floor.

He came back to himself hearing her sexy deep voice laughing quietly.

"Uh oh. Did I kill another one with sex?" He managed to open one eye and gaze at her smiling face and flapped his hand as a sign of life.

"Almost, but not dead yet. But you can always try to kill me again later." He tried to lift his head and then thought better of it and lay flat again.

"Hey what do you mean another one?" her voice sounded again in another tinkling laugh.

"Get up my love. I'm not done with you yet."

"What? No way, give a guy a chance to recover." She laughed at him again and in one swift motion had pulled her top up over her head and dropped on the floor by his face.

"But you haven't even seen me naked yet, come on Snotlout."She coaxed him with a purring voice "Come and play with me it will be so nice." She stood before him totally exposed and he sucked in his breath in awe as he sat up to get a better look at her.

"Almighty Thor…" he gasped "Ruffnut you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" She ghosted a small smile over her lips.

"Good" was all she said and she turned and wandered over towards his bunk. Glancing behind her she reached out her hand to him, and that was all it took. He scurried up off of the floor and quickly over to her beckoning hand. Now she grinned fully at him "I'm not done with you yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Ruffnut sat on the edge of his bed with her hand stretched out to him. He clasped it and stood beside her. She pulled him closer to her and ran her hands lightly up and down his body, cupping his tight ass, stroking his hips, tracing her fingers over his pecks. She smiled enjoying herself.

"Laydown for me Snotlout." She pushed him back onto the bed and began stroking over his soft spent member. She rolled his balls around in her fingers, and tickled the soft sensitive skin beneath them. His cock pulsed in her hand as she squeezed.

"I can't Ruffnut, I'm afraid I just won't be much use to you right now, as much as I hate to admit it I'm just too worn out" She flipped a long leg over him and sat straddling his waist. Rolling her hips she rubbed her moist clit on his half hard cock.

"Shut up. I'm going to ride you until I come." She then gave him a mock worried look "Unless you're tired and you want me to go?" She looked at him with a sad little pout.

His hands came to clamp around her thighs.

"Hell no!"

"Good then just lay back and take it" Snotlout groaned and closed his eyes as she rubbed on him again. He could not believe that this was really happening to him, that this gorgeous sexy woman wanted him.

Ruffnut slid her body back and forth against the semi hard warmth of his penis. She didn't really care if he could have sex or not, she could always just enjoy herself with his body in her own way. And she loved how her actions shocked him. She leaned down over him licking at his pecks and neck she nuzzled into the warmth near his shoulder placing little kisses along the ridge there, as she continued to rub against him in her provocative dance.

She grazed her teeth over his nipple and she felt his cock pulse firmer underneath her. Hmmm. Moving to the other nipple she licked it tenderly before giving him another sharp bite, and again he jerked under her.

She pressed her groin tight against his growing firmness enjoying the edgy needy sensations spreading through her now, and she rubber herself back and forth against him with joy.

Feeling mischievous she crept down his body placing kisses along his skin until she was hovering over his groin. Snotlout lifted his head watching her, he had no idea what she would do to him, but every way she touched him sent pleasure coursing through his body. She firmly grasped his penis, and it throbbed again in her hand, and with no preamble she took him as far as she could into her mouth.

"Oh Gods!" Snotlout cried out arching off the bed as the scalding heat from her mouth wrapped around his shaft. Never had he felt anything like this before. (Of course he had heard talk of such things late nights in the pub, but had never experienced it firsthand.)

Tightening her mouth she suckled him hard. He went rock hard in her mouth nearly making her gag and Snotlout started moaning and thrashing his head from side to side. It was too good, it was too much too fast. And he already felt he may soon lose it.

"Very nice Snotlout, Just the way I like you" she scrambled up to sit on him and quickly sheathed herself to the hilt and she began to ride him, hard. She grasped his hands and brought them to her breasts. He played with them squeezing and teasing her tight nipples, as he had learned to do.

She writhed on him rising and falling again and again, her inner muscles clenching him rhythmically. He trembled under her assault, and began bucking harshly up into her.

"Yes!" She called out feeling his efforts, his hands tightened painfully on her breasts making her arch back bending his cock inside her as her body bent too. She began a furious pace riding him fast and hard. And he was panting and desperately thrusting up to meet her every decent onto him.

She could feel him tensing, getting so close to release. It excited her, but she wanted more. Suddenly rolling she pulled off of him and scrambled to slide off the bed and stand beside him.

"What!, Why?" he rose up on his elbows to look at her. She dipped her head and narrowed her eyes with a little smile as she looked at his stunned face.

"It's not that easy big boy. You are gonna have to work for it." She ran her fingers down her heated body and he watched wide eyed as she slipped one long finger inside herself and groaned. He sat up full at the side of the bed gripping the edge tight. She grinned again and backed away a few steps.

"Come and get me" she whispered. That was all the invitation that he needed. A heated animal look covered his face and he actually growled as he launched himself off the bed in her direction his strong arm out to catch her.

Shrieking she ran, just narrowly missing being caught in his embrace. But he ran after her fast. Faster then she had originally given him credit for. She chased around the table and chairs evading him she circled to the far side of his place and had a hand on his door to flee when he caught her.

He slammed his hard body against hers and in turn slammed her against the door. She grunted at the impact but had never minded things getting rough. She pressed her ass back against him rolling her hips from side to side. He loosened his grip to caress her back and that was all the opening she needed.

She dropped from the circle of his arms and turned to face him. Crouched in front of him while he leaned heavily on the door she took him in her mouth again. She sucked him rapidly taking him as deep into her mouth as she could. He shuddered inside her, and pressed his forehead to the door. He cursed a fair string under his breath.

With him distracted Ruffnut leapt up to run again. But he caught her. His strong arm grabbing her around the middle, and he lifted her right off her feet. She laughed and fought at his grip twisting each way. He was stronger than she had first thought too.

He carried her back to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously in the middle and then crawled on top of her to cover her with his warm body.

"Hmm it looks like you caught me" She smiled "time for your reward."

"Gods Yes!" She enjoyed him being assertive, and as she spread her legs he plunged deep into her as they both gasped a happy sigh. He started pumping heavily into her grunting with each thrust. And she arched up lifting her hips to meet him each time.

She pushed him up off of her chest and then folding her knees up she bent them in front of him. With her knees pressed tight against his chest he rolled her back folding her over on herself.

He held her tight his arms grasping under her shoulders and trapping her legs firmly against him. He leaned his full weight on her as he pounded into her. She had very little room to move and being restricted only added to her frustrations her arms tightened around his neck, and her nails dug into his shoulders.

He lifted slightly and slipped one hand between them so that he could caress her clit as he remembered she liked so much. The sharp blissful zinging feelings that came while he played with her, along with the steady rhythmic pounding of his hips with each heavy fall, his hot breath against the sensitive skin on her neck, all while she was basically confined folded tight under his heavy body was her undoing.

Each thrust pushed her closer to her release, and her body jerked with each heavy slam from him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and hot panted breaths could be heard. She trembled, straining back against him and the push or her muscles made him clamp his arms tighter around her.

Again and again he pushed her where she needed to go. Thrust, thrust, thrust. She was shaking out of control now as she felt the orgasm overwhelm her. He responded to her need by redoubling his effort and he slammed hard against her. (Her body would ache with bruises from this lust tomorrow).

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. Oh Gods! Almighty Thor! Ahh!" She came violently her body shattered as rhythmic spasms clenched her heated channel again and again and again. Little fluttering shudders continued after, in response to every move from him. And her beautiful orgasm clenching and suckling his deeply embedded cock was his undoing and he came with a cry, thrusting hard into her, before dropping heavily against her body gasping to take in an effective breath.

He pulled out and dropped into the bed beside her still struggling to take a deep breath. Rolling he grasp her firmly against him fitting her back snugly against his warm chest. He reached down and drew a heavy quilt up over them and wrapped her tightly in this silent heated cocoon that was only for them.

'Just for a little bit' she thought to herself, her body to spent to get up. And she actually snuggled against him.

Ruffnut woke a few hours later. 'Oh shit, what the hell? Did I actually fall asleep? This is so bad.' He felt her stir and placed a small kiss against the back of her neck.

"Hey" he whispered against her, his lips never leaving her skin.

'No, no, no, no, no.' she thought to herself. 'Not cuddly, not romantic, I don't do sweet.'

Panic filled her it was getting close to dawn. She could not spend the night with him that was not part of the plan. The plan was a wild roll in the hay, a physical release, and extreme satisfaction. She would not allow herself to be thinking about him in any other way.

She started to move pulling herself out from his grip, but his arms tightened more around her and she remembered how strong he actually was.

"I've got to go. I can't stay here." She felt his hot breath against her neck and she liked it.

"Stay. Please. I like having you here with me." Her heart started beating a little faster. She was starting to lose it. She needed to regain her control and fast.

"No!" she said firmly and she felt his arms slip away, much to her own dismay, but she hid that from him. She slid out of his bed and padded around his room barefoot. She needed to get out but at the same time she couldn't quite make herself leave him just yet.

He got out of bed and came to her. She eyed his body up and down and a half smile turned up one corner of her lips. She tilted her head to look at him. Confusion crossed his face.

"I'd like to take my dragon carving with me, do you know where it went." He glanced around searching and then spied it far under the corner of his work table.

"Ah there!" he dropped to all fours and crawled under to get it as she examined his lovely backside. He came out and went to retrieve the knife that she had thrown earlier. He grunted as he had to work the blade back and forth a few times to loosen it from the wood. "Just let me finish a few things with it and it will be all done"

Plunking in his chair again she noticed he was hard again. It was a temptation that she just couldn't resist. She sauntered over and straddling his lap seated herself upon his firm member with a little hiss from her. Her well used body was protesting a bit. She wove her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. The knife and the dragon dropped to the floor as his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Finish it for me later" she breathed against his hot mouth. Her body rose and fell against his, his tight arms partially lifting her. Again and again her pace increased.

Snotlout felt his body building fast intense pleasure whipping through him. He was almost there just a bit harder, a bit faster…almost, he was tensing when she stopped, suddenly and completely. She sat totally still on him and he felt the intense need easing back a little.

Then she started again, riding him mercilessly, faster, and faster each time, bringing him to the brink of climax and then stopping. He growled out a strangled groan against her neck where he was resting his trembling head.

"Please. Ruffnut I want you so bad." He shook with trembles

"Just hold on lover, just a bit longer." She sat firmly on him.

The next peak she drove him to he came so close to coming that his loins were beginning to ache painfully. Ruffnut sensing his distress actually got off of him letting the cool air blowing past him help him keep control.

"Hmm you need some cooling off I think." And she leaned over and blew cold air over his pulsing cock.

"That does not cool me off. Please Ruffnut I need you, I want you. Just touch me once and I will come."

"Na ah lover you will come when I want you to." She sat on him again and his body just trembled violently, bobbing up and down a few times she then leapt up off of him again.

"Gaaaa!" he cried out as he reached for her, she danced back out of his reach.

"Na ah no touching or I'm leaving."

"Gods Ruffnut please, stop torturing me I can't take much more of this" she reached out to gently caress his face. Then she rubbed her thumb across his lips.

"You can, and you will." She dropped to her knees in front of him. "I'll give you what you need but let's have some fun first." She grasped him firmly and licked him from base all the way to the tip letting the heat of her breath warm him.

"I can taste myself on you." She licked him again but did not take him into her mouth.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, I want you so bad" his voice cracked and he sounded like he could weep. But he tried to hold on to his shaky control not wanting to disappoint her. He was stretched beyond his breaking point reaching for control that he didn't know he had.

She held him still as the tip of her hot pink tongue circled over the head of his penis licking the drops of pre come off. She licked him from base to tip again in her wicked way.

His head was pounding, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, and the matching heartbeat pulsed in his cock against her firm hand. His breaths were short and shallow as he drew in hot air that scorched his throat scratching as it went down.

Her hot tongue swept over him again, just long enough to promote his growing insanity, the heat from her mouth making him weep as she hovered over him. She leaned away from him watching his face until he was back in control. After a bit he met her eyes and gave her a pained nod.

She stood in front of him and then turning offered her backside to him.

"Grab my ass Snotlout."Firm hands reached out and grasped the succulent round cheeks. "Now guide me back onto you" his hands gripped closer to her hips and with a strong forceful pull she was yanked off of her feet and guided on to his thick throbbing member. He groaned with the blissful heat that encompassed him.

The muscled of her sheath tightened wildly in response. She shivered on him in spasmodic little twitches, pressing down deep and clenching with her quivering walls again.

He tried to move but she ground down deeper twining her legs around the chair legs and holding him still. She leaned back against his chest.

"Hold me Snotlout. Caress me, pet me, I want to feel that big cock of yours pulsing inside me not able to move and your hands are on my clit."

"But I need you so bad, please move on me, I want to feel you." He whimpered into her hair.

"No, make me come first lover, show me your excellent control, it will be so worth your while." He began petting her rubbing her clit and clutching her breast firmly almost weeping with the effort of making her come.

A continuous low aching moan escaped from his mouth.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh." Ruffnut could sense that he was about to lose it.

"Bite my shoulder" she commanded her bossy side showing again. And he gently sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder. "Harder! I want to feel your passion" She demanded, and he did.

"Good now touch my nipples, pinch them, rub them hard. They feel like they are burning. Do it again! Now the other" With her legs clamped hard over his groin, he followed her commands, one hand flicking her clit with his fingers, one hand playing her chest and his teeth sunk hard into the flesh of her shoulder holding on tight.

His moan became a low scream as she began bucking wildly on him in a violent quaking orgasm.

"Yes! YES! YES!" she cried as she came. Panting hard she gasped out "Now you baby".

She flipped forward on his lap placing her hands on the floor push up style and she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Stand up Snotlout, Hold my hips!" needing no further encouragement he leapt out of his chair on shaky feet and began hammering heavily into her while she braced upside down on her strong arms. He pulled her hips back against him leaving finger bruises and nail indents into her skin but he has no coherent thought about being able to slow down or try to stop again.

It was hard and brutally fast, and he continued to wail helplessly with no control.

"Now lover do it!" he roared and he pulled her so violently against his groin that her head was whipping around wildly. "Come for me. Explode into me. I want to feel everything you've got" The storm unleashed, and his wild thrashing orgasm overtook them both and they shout with the much needed release. He came painfully, grimacing from the effort. Dropping to his knees Ruffnut's legs still twined around him. He collapsed down onto her, his face buried against her back as he struggled to breath, while pinning Ruffnut to the floor.

"Oh wow, Sweet Thor, that was the single most intense thing I have ever experienced." She mumbled from underneath him. "Bet your local girls aren't as much fun as that"

"You are insane and incredible. I'm addicted to you now. I can't be with anyone else. They would never be as intense and powerful, wild and sexy as you."

"Hmmm good choice of compliments. Maybe we will do this again sometime" She rolled him off of her, and stood beside him. "I've got to go now." She wasn't sure of the time but she knew it had to be a few hours till dawn.

His hand reached out to caress her ankle.

"No stay please, I want to stroke your hair, and talk to you…." His murmuring died off and was replaced with soft snoring. He had fallen asleep face down on the floor. Ruffnut grinned.

"Yup killed another one with sex." She said under her breath. She dragged the quilt from the bed over to him and dropped in on his prone body. She retrieved her top from the floor and draped it back over herself as she crept out and headed back to her room hoping to get an hour or two of sleep before the day began.

She tiptoed across the room soundlessly but a voice broke through the silence.

"Had fun did ya?" the sound came from Tuffnut's bunk.

"Boy has some stamina that's for sure"

"You realize that this kid won't leave us alone now that he'll be completely enamored with you?"

"He's not just some dumb kid" She replied feeling defensive. "He's our age, and he's trained a dragon you know?"

"Whoa really? Ok that's pretty cool. What kind? It's probable a terrible terror that's the size of my cock."

"Actually no, it's a monsterous nightmare."

"Impressive, but seeing is believing"

"No problem brother dear we will take his dragon when we go hunting tomorrow."

"Hmm" came a voice through the now greying morning light "it already is tomorrow".

"Well shut up then and let me get a couple more hours sleep".


End file.
